Don't call me Nick
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Max and Fang have known each other since kindergarten. Max has hated him ever since he stole her cookie AND tried to eat it but Fang had other thoughts about her. When max moves away, Fang becomes cold. he becomes a player. What happens when she comes back? FAX!
1. The letter to the box (Prologue)

**June 1st, Saturday, 2013**

I woke up from a major headache. What did I do last night? It was then that everything that happened came flooding back, making my head pound even further. One name kept repeating itself while the memories came back to me.

_Max._

Oh god. Why? Why did I do it? Why did she have to come between us? Why?

_Ding!_

The doorbell rung once and even with my headache, I could make out footsteps fading away. I slowly got to my feet and opened the door to reveal a box and a note. My hands trembled as I recognized the handwriting on the letter

-_Nick_- It read. What happened to Fang? I carefully opened the letter and my heart pounded as I read every word written on the paper.

_Nick_

_That's right. I wrote Nick and not Fang. You should just stick to your real name from now on. When I saw you yesterday, you know what I did? I just shook my head. I knew it was too good to be true. When you first approached me and asked me out, I laughed out loud. I knew you were going to dump me after a few days but I still said yes. I thought that if I did, I could change you into something more like…like Fang. Not too annoying yet so annoying, it made me laugh and not at all a jerk. After yesterday, I realized that I was the idiot but I can't decide whether I was the idiot for believing that there was actually a way to change you or being an idiot for actually falling for you while trying. Well, I'm done. You're done and I know it's sappy and you probably heard a lot of times, being the player you are, but I never want to see you again. Ever. And I think that this is going to come true because once you're done reading this, I'm going to be on a plane to Arizona. I think it's best if we both agreed that we never knew each other._

_Bye Nick._

_Max_

_P.S. Don't use my nickname for you. After all you did, the name Fang doesn't deserve you anymore._

_P.S.S. Here's the necklace back. I figured you'd want it back since it was your most priceless possession. _

Tears were already falling out, staining the letter and leaving huge blobs. I did the only thing that came into my mind. I stuffed the box in my pocket, I grabbed my car keys and ran as fast I could. _Max_ was the only thing on my mind.

**Two stories in one day!**

**I am on a roll here! Ok, maybe not but hey, a girl can try, right?**

**Like it? I'll try to post as often as possible and remember to R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace everyone!**


	2. Kindergarten cookies

**May 18****th****, Monday, 2002**

"Give me back my cookie!" A high-voice shrieked as a pair of hands tried to grab the cookie.

"No! It's my cookie now!" I teased and waved the last chocolate chip cookie over her head. She huffed and jumped once more to try and reach it. I just laughed at her effort. It was the start of kinderagten and I came across a pretty girl eating her cookies very greedily. I did what came into my mind. I stole her late cookie.

"Come on Maxie! Just a little bit high-"I was cut off by a burst of pain in my gut. The cookie dropped at the same time I did.

"This is my cookie and you can't have it!" She screamed and kicked me once more in the stomach. Tears were flooding out as I moaned in pain.

"Meanie!" I yelled and tried to get back on my feet while she smiled down at me.

"Then don't steal me cookie! And don't call me Maxie! It's Max!" She yelled and stuffed the cookie into her mouth eagerly. I gaped at her as anger flooded through my veins. I forced myself to stand up and I stomped on her foot.

"OWW!" and Max started to jump up and down like a maniac. I burst into laughter and kept laughing until my sides started to hurt.

"Now who's the meanie?" She protested but I was too busy laughing. She glared at me once more before walking away. This was going to be a fun year in kindergarten.

**May 19th, Tuesday, 2002**

"OOF!" A kid gasped out when I accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry!" I said and helped me up. He smiled goofily and took my hand.

"No problem. I'm James!"

"Nick."

"Didn't I name you Iggy?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and she laughed so hard. i glared at her to stop but she just kept going until James, or Iggy stopped her.

"Right. I'm Iggy!"

"Why Iggy?" I asked curiously. Iggy is not a common name.

"Because he like fire and mommy showed me a new word yesterday. Ig-ignai-ignaitus." She stuttered the last word, trying to remember how to say it. I mentally laughed at her struggling and shook Iggy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Iggy!"

**October 31****st****, Friday, 2002**

"BOO!" I yelled and I swear, Max jumped about a feet.

"AHHHH!" She responded in return. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what? Breathing?" I answered cleverly and she just huffed and mumbled to herself. "Come on Maxie! It's Halloween! Let's get some scares from the others!" She looked like I was crazy and I gave her a confused look in return.

"Me? Go with you?" She asked in real confusion. What? Did I do something to her?

"Yeah. Come on! There's a haunted house and I want to go there! Come on Maxie!" I called out and gestured her to follow me. She hesitated for a moment before walking towards me. There was an awkward silence and I decided to break it.

"What kind of candy do you like?"

"Chocolate. You?"

"Same. If I'm lucky, I'll get a chocolate chip cookie!" I joked but she just punched me. "OW! What was that for?"

"Never joke around with cookies." She glared at me once more and I kept silent. What was her problem? I decided to ask.

"What's wrong? Why do you hate me?"

"Because you stole my cookie1 No one steals my cookie! And you call me Maxie! No one calls me that! It sounds so girly." I chuckled before answering.

"So you hate me because of that?" She nodded furiously. This was definitely going to be a fun year.

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing this!**

**I am seriously smiling like crazy right now :)**

**R&R!**


	3. Arizona sadness

**Not a lot of reviews?**

**Well maybe you guys will love (and hate) this chapter XD**

**December 25****th****, Sunday, 2002**

"Maxie!" I yelled once I was at her window. Because karma loved me, not some time after Halloween, Max and moved right next door to me. We were next door neighbors!

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed. I did let that faze me because it was Christmas! And I was going to spend it with her whether she liked it or not.

"Let's play! Let's play!" I chanted while jumping up and down. She smiled before catching herself but I saw it clearly with my eyes.

"No! I don't like you!" She stubbornly said and I crossed my arms and pouted. I guess I would have to play my ultimate card.

"Too bad because mommy only gives out her CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES to people who play with me." I stressed the cookie part because I knew it was her weakness. Her head whipped so he stared at each other. Her eyes were wide with temptation and I smiled evilly.

"F-fine! But if there's no cookie, you are dead!" She yelled out and in seconds, she came out with a very cute jacket with blue sparkles around it. She looked very pretty in the morning even though I knew she did nothing to her appearance. I nodded and smiled brightly.

-Line Break-

Hours passed as both Max and I played in the snow. When we were done, we were both sweaty, wet, but laughing like crazy. For the first time I met her, she looked like she actually liked me! My world became brighter as that thought came to me.

"When am I going to get my cookies?" She asked jokingly and I laughed to it.

"Come on! Mommy must have finished it by now. Let's go!" And she followed me to my house. My mom greeted me and Max at the same time and showed us the freshly backed chocolate chip cookies.

"Eat up! Oh, and Nick! Don't forget to give your present to her!" She called out from the kitchen and I blushed. I had forgotten about that. She gave me a look of confusion and I told her to wait. I came back with a wrapped up present and her eyes grew wide once more.

"Ni-Nick…" She was out of words. I smiled nervously and gave her the present. She slowly took it and carefully ripped the wrapper and opened her present. He head whipped up to face me and her eyes were warm. With her gentle fingers, she picked up my most prized possession. A fang necklace.

"I can't have this Nick. It's yours." She must have guessed that it was mine and she guessed right. It was a gift from my dad before he…passed away from a car accident.

"No. It's yours now." And I took the necklace and put it around her neck. It looked beautiful. We looked into each other's eyes for a minute.

"Merry Christmas Max." I said.

**April 12****th****, Wednesday, 2002**

Max came to kindergarten with puffy red eyes and a runny nose. What happened? Did someone hit her? Impossible since she has already mastered her death glare. What was it? She walked over Iggy and they were talking so quietly that I couldn't hear well. I caught some words like '_wrong_', '_dad_', '_Arizona'_. Why talk about Arizona? Tears were coming out of her eyes and I was shocked for a moment. Max never cried. Not when she fell down the stairs, not when she was pushed down, and definitely not when the teacher accidently slapped her. Why was she crying now? The teacher suddenly clapped her hands and everyone's attention moved to her.

"We have very sad news to share today. Max, can you come here?" Max walked slowly over to her while Iggy looked at me sadly. It seemed to say _'you're not going to like this'_. I gulped and averted my attention back to the teacher.

"Max is moving to Arizona tomorrow. I want everyone to give her good-byes and hugs by the end of the day. Is that ok?" Everyone nodded but I didn't. She was moving? To Arizona? For how long? Would she ever come back? I took one last glance at her and did what I always did when I felt so sad. I ran. _Goodbye Max_. I thought. That was last I saw of her and her neckace.

**R&R!**


	4. Promise of hell

**Next chapter!**

**April 14****th****, Friday, 2002**

Max didn't come to kindergarten today. Nor would she on Monday, or Tuesday. True to the teacher's word, Max left yesterday to move to Arizona. I saw the moving truck moving out of Max's house just I returned from my hiding place. I had been hiding there for a day. Mom didn't mind though, because she knew that I needed some alone time. Dangerous for a 6 year old but I can take of myself. Anyways, my heart had dropped as a white car followed just behind. Did she hate me because I didn't hug her or even said goodbye? Then a question flew in my mind. Did she take off the necklace? My heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces. Why did I think of this just now? I ran to the now, empty house and I first ran upstairs to Max's bedroom. In there, there was a box… The box I had given her on Christmas. My heart pounded now. She couldn't have… No… I slowly made my way over to the box and with trembling fingers, I opened it but what surprised was that it wasn't the necklace but a letter with Max's handwriting in it.

-_Nick_- It said. I took a deep breath and started to read.

_Dear Nick,_

_Mom helped me write this letter so if you don't understand some words, go to your mom. Why weren't you there when I needed a hug? You didn't even say goodbye! You know and I know I don't like you but still! It hurt me Nick. If you don't know by now, I'm pouting at you. (New word!) If you read this, then great! If you're someone other than Nick, mind your own beeswax! I should have thought of this when I first started. Anyways, I'm mad at you right now. Really mad. But I'm not taking this necklace off. It's too priceless (Another new word! YAY!). I'm going to keep it and wear it every day and maybe we can see each other again! But I would first have to hit you on the head first. You deserve it!_

_I'm going to miss you, Nick! Let's hope we see each other again soon! Dad is complaining a lot about what's going to happen in Arizona so maybe I'll be back in about 2 months. YAY!_

_Max_

I smiled as a tear dropped from my cheek. I just hoped Max would come back soon.

**May 26****th****, Sunday, 2002**

"She's not coming back, Nick. I just video chatted with her. I'm sorry." Iggy just broke the news to me. My spoon from my pudding cup dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out loud.

"I just talked to her and she said that-"

"I know what you said but why? Her letter…"

"Her dad loves the job. The family's going to stay there for who knows how long." Iggy sadly said but his voice felt like it was spoken from a distance. Why? Max said in the letter… 2 months! She would be back in 2 months! Why?

"Nick? Nick, are you listening? Ni-ick?" I had enough of this. I pushed Iggy out of the way and ran. Ran to my only sanctuary. I could hear Iggy's protest from afar but I didn't care. I just needed to get away from all this. I just needed to.

**May 18****th****, Monday, 2004**

"Nick, would you please just say one word? One word. That's all I ask!" Mom pleaded but I didn't answer her. I didn't want to… Even if seeing her like this made me slightly depressed. She sighed.

"I know you're still upset about Max moving but Nick, you can't let her ruin your life like this! Have you even talked to Iggy in the last 2 years?" I thought about that comment for a moment. I haven't spoken to Iggy. In fact, I never spoke to anyone in the last 2 years. I shook my head once and she sighed once more.

"Please Nick. Just talk to me if you still think about her or if you're getting depressed. You know I'll always there for you, right?" She pleaded once more and I couldn't help it. I hugged her. She was shocked for a moment before returning the hug. It was warm and nice.

"Just talk to me, okay?" She said before releasing me. I took a deep breath and spoke for the first time in 2 years.

"I…miss her. That's all." She smiled sadly and hugged me once more. I buried my head in her hair as tears started to threaten my eyes.

"I know, honey. I know. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it for you." She said. I thought about it for a moment and I finally spoke.

"I want you to promise you won't criticize or judge any of my girlfriends in the future." She looked taken back by my suggestion but nodded solemnly. I sighed. I wasn't going to like this but if it meant that I could fill the void of Max not being here with me, then I would do whatever it took.

**OK, this was all in Nick (soon to be Fang)'s POV**

**From now on, there's going to be Max's POV, too**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	5. Maxie goodness with bananas on the side

** : Um, I guess you could say that the first chapter was kind of like a prologue but just think of it as Chapter 1**

**Sorry if it confused you**

**So, here's the next chapter!**

**June 16****th****, Monday, 2012**

I hate Mondays.

I hate pink.

I hate frilly dresses and makeup and high heels.

I hate sluts and players.

But you know what I hate the most? Moving and starting a new school in the middle of the year and leaving all your friends behind. Yup. I hate a lot of things.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Maximum Ride but call me anything except for Max and you'll end up very confused in a dumpster. I'm 16 and I have a father named Jeb and a mother named Valencia. My last name is supposed to be Batchelder but I changed it to Ride. I mean, come on! Does the name 'Maximum Batchelder' suit me? I think not.

Anyways, I woke up and at right at that moment, the sun just decided to shine as brightly as ever. Long story short, the sun got into my eyes and I screamed bloody murder. Mom came rushing in but when she saw me cursing the sun and Monday, she just shrugged and left. I got dressed, brushed my teeth yadda yadda yadda, and I walked to school. My new school. I sighed as I remembered the last day in Arizona.

_*Flashback*_

_"Wh-what? You can't just leave! It's the middle of the school year! I forbid it! You will not go!" My friend Angel screamed at me. Her real name is Ariel but she just looks like a total angel so that's how she got her nickname. I shrugged and started to eat my sandwich. It was lunch time and I was hungry!_

_"I can't do anything about it Angel. Dad said we have to move again." Angel huffed and started to curse/mutter._

_"Couldn't you just move in with me?"_

_"Already asked and turned down. When my mom holds a grudge, it's almost impossible to crack her."_

_'Have you tried the Bambi eyes on her yet?" _

_"Yes and she still wouldn't budge so I guess I'm a goner, literally." And my face dropped. I was never going to see Angel again._

_~Time skip~_

_"You promise we'll Skype every day?" Angel asked me with sadness in her eyes._

_"It's like you don't know me at all." I mockingly shook my head and Angel laughed weakly. "I will always Skype you, no matter what. Don't' worry, ok? Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll come back." And hugged Angel tightly. Tears were falling down and I didn't know which was which but I didn't care._

_"Ok. I believe you but if you get a man and don't tell me about it, you will personally be smacked." I laughed and she smiled a bit more confidently. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and hopped into the car and waved goodbye to Angel._

How I missed her. I would Skype her after school, if I made it out alive.

The school came into view and it was grey and bleak. Wow. Can we say freaky much? I shivered in horror and made my way to the school. I went inside and was greeted by a woman. She led me to an office and gave me a time schedule and a map of the school. I thanked her and made my way out.

First period was math and I mentally groaned. I hate math. Look, another thing I hate! I looked for my locker which was number 126 and when I reached it, my face turned into disgust.

Two people were making out furiously in front of my locker! I held my breath to try and control my anger and my fang necklace poked me. With a strained voice, I said at loud.

"Excuse me? You're blocking me locker so would you kindly get the hell away from it?" They both stopped immediately and just stared at me. Well, the guy was staring at me while the girl was pathetically glaring at me. I forced down my laughter and gave her one of my death glares and she flinched. Works every time.

"Well, you must be new around here, aren't you?" A high nasally voice said and I gave her a 'no duh' look. She glared at me again before turning to her boyfriend who looked vaguely familiar.

"Come on Nicky, let's go someplace else." Nicky? As in Nick? Why does that ring a bell? The bell rang at that last second and I gaped at the sound. Cool. I just thought about a bell and the bell actually rang. Huh.

"You go on ahead. I need to take out my books." The guy said and the girl just huffed and walked away. I mockingly shook my hand and said, "Toodles!" After the girl left, the laughter inside me just burst out. I didn't even mind that the guy was still there. I calmed down a little bit and saw the clock. Great. First day in school and I was already going to be late. Ugh. And the worst thing was I didn't even know where my classroom was.

"You need help?" A voice said from behind and I jumped and turned around. It was Nick. I thought he left while I was having a laugh.

"Um, yeah. Where is room 4?"

"You can come with me. I have the same class." I nodded and followed him to a classroom. He went in first and then me. The teacher came up to me and his hand shot up.

"Welcome to Greengates (AN: This is an actual school in Mexico XD). My name is Mr. Morris. Would you like to introduce yourself?" I nodded and stood in front of the class. There, I saw Nick looking attentively at me and the girl who was still glaring at me. I smirked and introduced myself.

"My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max and if you call me anything else, you'll end up very confused in Cuba** (AN: I had to do a Drake and Josh quote!)**. I used to live here but moved because of my dad. I'm back again and I'm not going with the 'I hope we can all be friends' remark because by the looks of things, I will not go well with some people." I directed my gaze at the girl and smirked at her face expression. Mr. Morris cleared his throat.

"Um, OK! Why don't you sit next to James? James, would you raise your- James Griffith!" Mr. Morris yelled and a sleeping boy jumped.

"I DID NOT STEAL YOU BANANA, MONKEY!" He screamed and everyone in the class laughed. Mr. Morris shook his head.

"Max, sit next to banana boy there." He gestured and I walked over to him. He was still processing what was happening. When he finally got it, he turned and greeted me.

"Hey newbie! I'm James but call me Iggy. Everyone does."

"Hmm, it suits you."

"Thank you milady." And bowed to me. I laughed and bowed back. I was going to like him.

**Next will be in Nick/Fang's POV in the same morning**

**R&R!**


	6. Dreams of Maxie goodness

**_the real number five_ : Ahhhh! You found me weakness!**

**I can't stand Bambi eyes!**

**I guess I'll have to post again XD**

**June 16****th****, Monday, 2012 (Nick/Fang's POV)**

I woke up and the sun took that moment to shine. I cursed under my breath because if my mom heard, she would be on me like a ninja. She was an edge lately.

I didn't know what her problem was, although it could be because of the new girlfriends I'd brought home every time I came home.

I'm just going to introduce myself. My name's Nick Walker, son to an only mother. Dad died in a car accident when I was 5 and the last possession that he gave me was no longer at my side. I had given it to the only girl I had ever liked when we were 6. She moved to Arizona later on and I never got to see her again. My heart was broken. Kind of makes you want to sing 'My heart is broken' by Evanescence **(AN: I LOVE this band!)**, doesn't it?

Anyways, I went downstairs and met my mom on the way. She had her usual scowl but I had grown used to it. She always had that scowl lately and I knew it was because I had become the one thing she hated the most. A player. Yes, the great Nick Walker is a player and I don't mind. I greeted my mom and left before she said anything to me.

I got to my motorcycle and rode my way to school. It wasn't that far but I purposely rode a motorcycle because it makes the girls fall harder for me. I smirked as I parked the motorcycle.

There were girls waiting outside the door and they all giggled and tried to look flirty and pretty. All that came to my mind was that they looked like ugly sluts. I smirked at their direction and they all fainted. No, literally, they fainted right in front of my eyes. Guess the makeup must be too hot for their taste.

I went inside and was greeted by my 'friends' Sam and Dylan. They were talking about some new girl who apparently is 'hotter than the sun' and I internally shook my head. 'Hotter than the sun?' How do they even get girls? I ask myself the question when suddenly my back is smashed to the lockers. I look up to see that it's the biggest slut of our generation and maybe the future, Lissa Edwards. She batted her eyelashes that were way too long and put her hand on my chest. I wanted to barf but kept my cool.

"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend last night." She said and I nodded my head and smirked at her.

"Well, maybe you and me can get down to business?" She purred and crashed her lips onto mine. I criticized her every move in my mind. She was too sloppy. She used too much makeup. She wore whore's clothes and she kissed horribly. But I went through with it… until I heard someone scream at us.

"Excuse me? You're blocking me locker so would you kindly get the hell away from it?" We stopped immediately to see a dirty blonde girl who had melting chocolate brown eyes. She looked vaguely familiar to me. My eyes lingered onto her chest for a while before noticing what was on her neck.

_'My necklace…' _I thought, very shocked. It couldn't be… I was about to ask her who she when Lissa decided to interrupt.

"Come on Nicky, let's go someplace else." She said and I almost growled at her. No one calls me Nicky. I quickly made up an excuse.

"You go on ahead. I need to take out my books." She huffed and left. I mentally sighed in relief when the girl started to laugh like crazy. I smiled at her laugh. She's not so different from when we were younger.

_*Flashback*_

_"CHOLOATE FOUNTAIN!" She yelled as she ran to the chocolate fountain. Our parents decided to go to a fancy restaurant and I mentally thanked karma. I ran to Max who was trying hard to reach the chocolate goodness and I laughed at her failing. She glared at me and I yelped. She always did have a very good glare._

_"Don't just stand there and help me up!" She said to me and I pretended to think about it._

_"Ye-No." She pouted and hit me on the arm._

_"OW! What was that for?"_

_"Help me up!" I laughed at her once more and agreed. I hoisted her up and she dug her hand onto the chocolate and started to lick her hand furiously._

_"Gross!" I yelled and she stared at me for a while before an evil grin spread on her face. I gulped and before I knew it, her hand was back in the chocolate fountain and that chocolate was smudged all around my face. I dropped her and luckily, she caught herself but was laughing crazily at my expression. I pathetically glared at her which made her laugh even more but I got over it quickly because her laugh was contagious. I loved her laugh. So fun and warm._

She was over laughing and looked at the clock and her face fell immediately. She looked around and I realized that she didn't know where to go.

"You need some help?" I asked without thinking and she nodded.

"Um, yeah. Where is room 4?"

"You can come with me. I have the same class." I said and she started to follow me. She was later greeted by Mr. Morris who is one the most aswesomest teachers and she stood in front of the class. I took that advantage to see her changes. She was no longer the 6 year old I knew but grew into a mature and confident woman. She had grown taller and the chubbyness she had when we were little was gone. She was slim and she wore decent clothes. She also had no makeup at all which surprised me because she looked beautiful. I admired her for a while until I heard a voice in front of me.

"I DID NOT STEAL YOUR BANANA, MONKEY!" Iggy yelled and I shook my head while smiling on the inside. Still the goofball. Max seemed to smile as well and they both greeted each other. They still didn't know that they used to know each other yet. But then, she still didn't recognize me. I hope she would. I stared at her neck a bit more as I was still convincing myself that this wasn't a dream. Please don't let it be a dream.

**Who loves Evanescence like I do?**

**Raise your hands and R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	7. Shit just got real

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while**

**I've been caught up with other stories and test time is here**

**Here's another chapter though!**

* * *

**June 16****th****, Monday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

So this is what I've learned in the last three periods.

One: The Iggy I met in first period was actually my friend from when we were six. I was about to smack him for not telling me but he defended himself by saying he didn't recognize me as well. I guess that's my fault. Some crazy things were happening back then so I didn't have enough time to video chat with him. Instead of smacking him, I gave him a hug and he gladly returned it. He grew tall!

Two: The girl I met in the lockers was Lissa, the biggest slut in our generation, maybe the future. No wonder I hated her at first sight. She went out with almost all the football team players and right now, she had her eyes on Nick, one the players.

Three: Iggy had a girlfriend! My Iggy? The goofball? Amazing. I just gaped at him when he told me that and I could remember his exact words.

_"Why you so surprised?" _He asked me with a strange accent. I smacked his arm playfully but he dramatized it by crashing into the lockers, clutching his heart and saying,

_"My dear Ella! I will never forget you-u-u-u-u-u!" _And then pretending to faint. And he wondered why I questioned him having a girlfriend.

Four: Lunch time was almost here which made me very happy. Simple math equation for ya'll.

Max+Lunch=Very big smile

I am a genius, aren't I? Anyways, I was walking down the hallway with Iggy when I felt a pair of eyes following me. I realized that it was Iggy staring at my neck and I hit him in the arm.  
"OW! What was that for?" He accused me.

"Why were you staring at my neck?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. What's with the necklace? You didn't have it when we first met but then bam! After Christmas, it was like you couldn't leave without it. What's up?" I blushed a bit as I remembered Nick.

"Nick gave it to me as a Christmas present. Wait a minute… If you're here, does that mean Nick's here too?" I asked excitedly. To meet with the boy I used to hate (but secretly liked), it would be so fun. I still remembered what I wrote in the letter. Iggy hesitated before answering me.

"He is here but…"

"That's awesome! Come on! Let's go meet him!" I enthusiastically said but Iggy's face expression made me stop jumping.

"Iggy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that a lot of things changed while you were gone Max. A lot of things." This was rare. Iggy would never get this serious. The only time he got serious was when the teacher scolded him for his use of fire. I should have listened to him but I was still high on meeting Nick again.

"You can tell me later. Drag me along to the infamous Nick Walker!" I mockingly announced and held out my arm for him to grab and literally drag me. He laughed weakly before mumbling something that sounded like "You got that right."

We got the cafeteria and a lot of students were already there. Iggy led me to a table and right there, I saw two people making out furiously. Why does this feel so much like déjà vu? Iggy coughed and both of them stopped. The guy I recognized clearly. It was Nick from this morning but the girl was unfamiliar. Unfamiliar which meant that she wasn't Lissa. She didn't even have red hair! Wait. I was so confused right now. Iggy coughed once more. He looked very uncomfortable with this whole thing.

"Hey Nick. Max wanted me to introduce you to-"

"Iggs!" A voice rang through the cafeteria. Iggy's face expression brightened immediately and turned around to be hugged by a girl. So this was his girlfriend.

"Hey Ella. Your just in time."  
"Time for what?"

"Time to save my ass. See you later Max. Just to make it brief. Max, Nick. Nick, Max. See ya!" and left without another word. I gaped at him. What the hell? I shook my head and turned my attention to Nick. I saw it then. The familiar structure of the face. The same eye color as well as the same hair color.

"Nick?" I insecurely asked and he nodded, biting his lip. I could see him trying to fight off a smile and I hugged him.

"Nick!" He gradually hugged me back when I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I parted with Nick to face myself with the girl he was making out with.

"Excuse me, your hugging my boyfriend!" She yelled but it didn't faze me. That was until I heard a familiar high squeaky voice from behind her.

"Your boyfriend? You mean my boyfriend!" Lissa yelled at the girl. It was at that moment I realized what Iggy meant by a lot of things changing and how I got it right that Nick was infamous.

"Nick, you're a player?"

* * *

**Cliffy! I think**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	8. Heads filled with the arrogant jerk

**Sorry about the short chapter last time**

**Like I said before, it's test time which means I won't be able to post faster, much less make long chapters**

**I will try though so don't worry**

**Guest: I'm not sure about how it works in the US or any other states but in Korea (well my school specifically), we have summer vacation in August**

**Jeka564: Love your review XD**

**Love all of those who love Evanescence XD XD XD**

* * *

**June 16****th****, Monday, 2012 (Nick/Fang's POV)**

The look on her face turned from happiness to confusion to anger to hurt. Iggy came back at that moment.

"So, are we all having a fantastic conversation?" He asked happily but his face fell once he saw Max's face. By surprise, he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close to him.

"What did you do to her?" He growled and I didn't want to admit, but I was pretty freaked out. Iggy being angry is like seeing chocolate bunnies flying around and saying "chocolate goodness!"

"He didn't do anything, Iggs." I heard Max saying. He gradually let go of my shirt and I, forcefully I should mention, dusted myself off.

"Then why are you looking as if he hurt you?" Iggy demanded and Max sighed and looked at me before saying,

"Because I think I just lost a friend." She then took Iggy's hand and they both left. The look in her eyes said everything. _I don't want to see you anymore. _Why did this hurt so much? She was just another girl. What did she have that made me feel like crap now?

"OW! Did you just pull my hair?" Lissa yelled and I averted my attention to the girls. They were fighting pathetically. I raised my eyebrow at them and left quietly until they could realize that I wasn't there anymore. I made up my mind. I was at the top of the popularity chain. With Max, I could go soft. I could go down. I couldn't let that happen. I would have to do what I always did. I would have to keep being a player. Even if it meant losing one of the most important people of my life.

**July 8****th****, Wednesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

"I still can't believe you have a girlfriend." I jokingly said to Iggy while we were walking towards the door. We decided to meet up at a diner to go to school together. Soon after we made the promise, Ella asked if she could meet up as well and I didn't mind at all. She was like the sister I always wanted. Sad truth for ya'll. I have an evil twin sister named Maya who's my parents favorite. I should envy her but all I feel towards her is disgust. In front of our parents, she's the perfect angel with perfect grades and perfect personality but once they're out of the scene, she turns to the evil monkey she normally is.

"Why is it that you can't believe it? I'm a natural chick magnet!" He declared and showed his muscle. Cue eye roll.

"You know Ella, we would all understand if you broke up with him." Ella laughed and hugged Iggy which he happily returned.

"No way am I breaking up with him." I raised my eyebrow at her but laughed.

We parted ways once we entered the school. Unfortunately, my locker was the opposite of Iggy's locker and was right next to Nick's locker. Yes, you all heard me right. The famous Nick Walker's locker was right next to mine. While most girls would faint at the thought of that, it just made me want to barf.

I was taking my books out when suddenly, my locker door closed shut. If it wasn't for my fast reflexes, my hands would have been crushed. I got prepared to kick whoever's ass when I laid my eyes on the one and only, Nick Walker.

"Hey Maxie. You know, I just broke up with my girlfriend yesterday." His deep voice said and though it pains me to say this, but his voice was very sexy. You know what, forget I even said that. It was all an illusion. Woooo.

"That must be like the 11th girl you broke up with in the last 3 days. Take a break, will you?"

"Someone's jealous."

"Of what?"

"You're counting how many girlfriends' I've had."

"Dude, it's all the gossip around here. Though it kills me to even say this, I always hear the words 'Nick' and 'break up' as well as a number. I'm not jealous but the others are." I explained and he looked taken back. I laughed mentally. Max one, Nick zero.

I took off before Nick had anything else to say to me. For the past month, he's been trying to hook up with me but I refused every single time. It was like he just forgot about our past and was only focusing on the present, by which I mean focusing on his popularity and his jerkosity. No way was I going to go out with a freaking player. Thinking this just angered me and I took a deep breath to force it down. The fang on my necklace poked me and I let my breath out again.

Even though I hated Nick now (like REALLY hated), I would never take this necklace off. Now, I always thought of it as the good times when I liked Nick and he wasn't the jerk that he was now. I sighed at the memories and took my seat at the back. It was English and we were learning about Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.

Don't get me wrong, I love Shakespeare's plays but I really didn't like this one. How the girl is always dependent on the guy and saying she couldn't live without him. It totally made women look like they couldn't handle things on their own. I started to get comfortable in my seat as I realized that today would be movie day.

I let my mind wonder once the movie started. Why did Nick change so much? What was the cause? Did it have to do with me? Why was he starting to wear only black?

I groaned softly as questions kept floating around my head. The biggest question that kept haunting me was this.

Why was Nick always in my head?

* * *

**Oh Max, so young and so naive**

**Max : Who are you calling naive?**

**Me : You**

**Max : ...**

**Me : Mikki one, Max zero**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	9. The cut tongue of the almost kiss

**Here is the next chapter**

**Warning: It may be short**

**Max: Then just make it longer than posting a warning**

**Me: Are you still pissed with me winning?**

**Max: Yes and I will make sure you get what's coming to you**

**Me: ...**

***Max leaves with a mischevious smile***

**Me: ... Well I'm screwed**

* * *

**July 15****th****, Tuesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

Taking out books from lockers is _evil_. Why? Well, try having a very annoying guy who keeps hitting on you while you want to part of him whatsoever breathing on your neck every morning. I always flinched when he did that but now, it was getting me mad.

"Nick, stop that!"

"Stop what? Breathing?" He answered like always. Now, the joke was just getting old.

"Will you stop with that joke? It's getting annoying now."

"I know you want me Maxie, just say it." I gave him my death glare and flinched.

"Never. Call. Me. Maxie." I then hit him hard on the arm and stormed off. I hate him so much. To even think I ever liked him. I struggled to control my anger that was raging inside me. Just needed to get through the year. Just a year.

_-Line Break-_

LUNCH TIME! was the only words that came through my mind after the bell rang. Four periods of endless yapping from the teachers really makes you hungry. I bumped into Iggy while running out of the room.

"My leg! My arm! It's paralyzed! I'm too young to die!" He hollered as he landed on the floor. I glared at him playfully and grabbed his hand.

"You are just too dramatic sometimes."

"And that's why you love me." Iggy said as a playful smile came into view.

"I will never understand why Ella wants you. You know, she reminds me of a long time friend. Her name was Nudge and she used to talk about everything Ella talks about. You know, fashion and pink and what not." I made a face and Iggy laughed.

"Still the tom-boy." The cafeteria was crowded mostly because today was taco day. **(AN: Tacos are the best XD)** Everyone was in line and we had to wait 3 freaking minutes to get our tacos. Ella said she would be late in a text so it was just me and Iggy.

"Did you ever realize that your eyes are like melted chocolate?" Iggy mockingly asked and I glared at him.

"Why would you say that?" I demanded.

"Because it's funny when you're angry for some little thing." And Iggy laughed out loud. Everyone looked at our direction. Iggy stopped laughing and glared at everyone.

"What? Can't a guy laugh because of a girl's melted chocolate eyes? Look away!" And everyone started doing what they were doing again. I smiled at him and we started to eat our tacos very eagerly. It was heaven in my mouth. You know the feeling you get when what you wanted for so long was finally here? Yup, that was my feeling right now. I wanted to savor every moment of it but karma just loves me because it was that moment when the one and only Nick came to our lunch table.

"Hey Max." He sounded a little nervous. Why was that?

"What is now, Walker? Can't a girl have some peace while eating her taco? Seriously, it's like the world doesn't want me to have heaven in my mouth."

"I could shove my tongue into yours. Maybe that would feel like heaven." He suggested seductively but I just wanted to puke my guts out.

"I'd rather cut my tongue out than meet yours." I retorted and his face fell. I smirked. Max 2 Nick 0.

"Come on baby, you know you want it." And leaned in closer to me. I could smell his cologne and it was sweet. Wait, forget I said that. You no read that part.

His lips were centimeters away from mine. I tried to back away from him but he had already grasped my chin. I closed my eyes and awaited the torture that was about to be shoved into my mouth but it never came. There was a loud _smack_ and Nick's hand was loosened. I took that chance to swat his hand away and back away as far as I could. I looked around and tried to process what was just happening. There, right in front of my eyes, was Iggy holding Nick by the chest.

"You do not kiss my best friend." Iggy growled at Nick and he growled back.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. And you're not her best friend. You never are and you never will be." They both looked close to killing each other. I did the only thing that came into my mind. I went up to them, pushed them aside and smacked Nick across the face. Everyone in the cafeteria looked shocked. No one even dared to hit Nick. He was the top player and he could crush people in a second. I didn't care. He deserved it and it felt great.

"You… hit me." He said slowly and I gave him my best death glare that could send teachers crawling.

"Try this stunt once more and I swear that it will be your biggest mistake. I'll get this one thing clear. You will never have me. I will never accept. Now go." and turned my back to return to my table. Students were coming in but it was still quiet. Maybe they realized the tension in here but I didn't care. All I cared about was Iggy and my taco. I was almost to my taco when I turned around and faced Nick again.

"Oh and Nick?" He turned around to face me once more, his face emotionless but his eyes saying something different.

"Iggy will always be my best friend. Always." With that, I turned around and sat. I then grabbed my taco and closed my eyes to feel heaven again. It never came because I heard one soft murmur before footsteps faded.

"I'm sorry Max."

* * *

**FAX lovers, do not fear**

**Soon, actual FAX will arrive to this story**

**Just not now**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	10. Dating always has a purpose

**Me: Max, have you been playing with my computer?**

**Max: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Me: I hate you *glares***

**Max: Love you too**

**Sorry I couldn't post faster**

**Computer went ****_blam_****!**

* * *

**July 22****th****, Tuesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

It's been a week since Nick had tried to pull that stunt on me. It also has been a week since he stopped hitting on me. For a few days, I was getting suspicious but then again, I am an expert at persuasion.

"No you're not, Max. You just use you death glare and bam! Everyone's on your side." Iggy said from behind me. I turned around and glared at him. He flinched.

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked after he flinched. He nodded and gave me his signature Iggy smile. I smiled at him and punched him playfully on the arm. After the incident at the cafeteria, Iggy and I had been closer than ever. Though he never stood up for his dates with Ella, he mostly spent his time with me 'trying to catch up'. I didn't mind one bit.

"So, did you hear?" Iggy asked and I shook my head.

"Rumors are that Nick Walker," he crinkled in disgust for a moment, "is moving back to his old house tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked not in a bad way but still emphasizing that I really didn't care.

"Yup so be careful Max."

"Why do I need to be careful?"

"Because Nick's old house is right next to your house."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled while shaking my hands into the air. I think I got about 50 looks from strangers.

"You're being too dramatic Max." Iggy said and shook his head playfully. I glared at him once more.

"I'm being too dramatic? Then what are you?" I retorted.

"I am a human being with eyes, legs, arms, feet," Iggy started to explain in a teacher voice while pretending to shove up his imaginary glasses, "fingers, nose, lips-"

"Enough already!" I yelled and we looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Ah Iggy, what would I do without you?

* * *

_-Lunch-_

Taco day! Give me a T! Give me an A! Give me a- I ain't doing this.

"Come on Maxie, just a few more letters!" Iggy snickered and I mentally face-palmed.

"Did I saw that at loud?"

"Yes, you did and you got some very curious stares from the football team." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Come on, heavenly tacos are waiting for me." We stood in line for about 3 minutes (which felt like years in Max time) and got to our lunch table. Ella was already there.

"Hey Ells!" Iggy called out and she looked up from her cell phone and smiled at him. We made our way over to her and before Ella could even say hello to us, I was already half-way down my taco.

"I'm getting rumors that-"

"I know. Nick Walker is moving next door to me." I said with my mouth full of taco goodness. I think it sounded like, 'I no. Ni' Wa'er is mo'ing nes do' 'o me.' Hopefully, they could understand. Thankfully, they did.

"No, not that rumor. A rumor that 3 new students are going to come here. It's news enough that one person comes here but three? That is a surprise." Ella explained and Iggy pretended to ponder about this while stroking his imaginary, long beard that ne named BillyBob.

"Hmm, BillyBob, what do you think about this rumor? It is true?" He asked while staring at his chin. Ella and I both chuckled at him.

"Hey BillyBob, I got a question for you!" I exclaimed and Iggy directed his 'beard' to me.

"He says, Speak my child." I pretend to clear my throat.

"BillyBob, why are you imaginarily stuck to a pyromaniac's chin when you could fly around the world in 80 days?"

"He says, Well my dear child, that is a very good question. I must ponder about this while I go around the world in 80 days. Meet you in 2082!" We all burst out laughing for the second time of the day when suddenly, a hand crushes my taco. I stop immediately and look up to see who it is. Surprise, surprise, it's Nick Walker (not in a sarcastic way though. I was really surprised to see him.)

"Hey, Max." He said to me but I just glared at him,

"What is it this time, Walker?" Then what he really did surprised me more than the time I realized that the name Max is really a boy's name. Nick took my hand, caressed it with his, looked me in the eyes and asked me,

"Would you like to go out with me?" There was a stunned silence. I was just too shocked to speak and apparently, all the girls were, too. Then, I did something unexpected. I laughed out loud.

"Walker, you are finally out of your mind, aren't you?" I snarled and he looked taken back.

"What?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"You really think I would go out with you? You, a player who only thinks women are objects?" I yanked my hand out of his. "Next time, think before you say but then again, how can someone think when their heads are only filled with air?" I barged out of the cafeteria before anyone could say anything. This would surely come back and bite me in the butt.

* * *

_-After school-_

"Don't worry about me Iggy. I can just walk home." I said to Iggy and he nodded. Ella and Iggy were about to 'study' *cough* make out *cough* at Ella's house after school and I let the lovebirds go first. After the rode out, I out my back to the wall and slid down. What happened in lunch? I never thought I could say those things to anyone, even if they were annoying jerks. I put my head onto my hands. I sighed deeply.

"Lost your ride?" A low and familiar voice said. I looked up to find Nick in front of me. I tried to glare at him but lunch came back to me. I shook my head tiredly instead.

"Come on, I'll drive you home. My house is next to yours, you know." He smirked but I didn't say anything. His smirk disappeared and lent out his hand. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me up. Unfortunately, his grip was too strong and I landed on his chest. I blushed and tried to get out of his chest but an arm wrapped around my waist. He then, buried his head in my hair. I was too stunned to move. Was this Nick Walker, the player or the Nick Walker from when we were 6?

"Max, I really am sorry for what happened at lunch last week." He mumbled. I just nodded.

"I really like you Max. You know that, right?" He kept mumbling and for a second, I actually thought he was telling the truth but then reality snapped back to me. He was a player; he probably spent day after day finding new girlfriends. Then Nick's six year old face popped up. I smiled weakly as I remembered the good old days. Maybe, just maybe, if I went out his him, I could change him; change him back to the way he was when we were 6. Smiling, laughing, and annoying each other in a good way.

"Max?" His voice rang out and I snapped my attention to him again.

I'm sorry, what?" Nick's arm was off my waist and he pushed me a little so that we were eye-to-eye. Well, eye-to-eye if you count Nick crouching a bit.

"Go out with me. Please." His eyes were begging, I could see it clearly with me eyes. If I tried hard enough, I could change him. I could change him and I _would_ change him.

"Yes."

* * *

**Max finally has Nick!**

**Of course, she has a purpose for this and she doesn't really like him yet but I guess we'll just have to change that, won't we? *Cue mischevious smile***

**Max: What are you going to do?**

**Me: Something...**

**Max: I'm screwed**

**Me: Yes, yes you are**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	11. Max VS Slut : Who will win this brawl?

**Woo Hoo, we have finally hit over 40!**

**Let's try for 50 now!**

**You guys will (hopefully) love this chapter**

* * *

**July 23****rd****, Wednesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

"You did WHAT now?!" Iggy yelled Right. Next. To, My. Ear.

"Will you shut it?! My ears are going to bleed because of you!" I yelled right back. He backed up and then returned. It was morning of a new day and apparently, news spread fast. In about a minute, everyone was talking about me and Nick going out. Guess who approached me first? If you guessed Iggy, then let me present you to a chocolate cookie! Just got to find it first… Wait, I already ate it. Oops. If you guessed Lissa, then that is a very good guess but unfortunately you got it wrong. I was at my locker when he came crashing down the hallways.

"Well, it is news if you are now going out with the biggest player at school! Didn't you tell me once that you hate players, therefore you hate Nick?" I nodded and Iggy gave me a confused look.

"Then why did you say yes?" I sighed.

"I just… He freaking put his head into my hair and freaking apologized!"

"SO?!"

"He… he just looked like Nick from when we were 6… He's still him, you know. He just lost himself."

"No, he lost himself the month after you told me to break the news to him when we were six. He can't find himself now, Max. It's been 11 years and he's still like this. Did you know when I found out he became that… that thing?" I shook my head, not even bothering to correct his misuse of the word 'thing'.

"I found out when we were 8. After I broke the news to him, he didn't talk for two whole years. His mom and I were going crazy because of him and then suddenly, at school he's winking at the girls and saying things 8 year olds should not use. That's when I found out he lost himself, for good." Iggy slid down from my locker and I sighed once more. I slid next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know he lost himself, Iggs. But I can find him back. I know I can. I can bring 6 year old Nick back to life and I know how." I solemnly said and Iggy raised his eyebrow.

"What? Are you going to go with the '_I'm a master of persuasion_!' trick when really, you'll just be glaring at him until he whimpers?" Iggy suggested with a high pitched voice and I scowled.

"No, I will not use that trick… I don't even have a trick for that! You just made that up! And you mimic my voice horribly, by the way."

"No, I don't." He said in a high pitched voice again. I playfully hit him on the arm and he hit me back.

"Fine. But one misstep from Walker and I swear on _Bombos_ that I will kill him."

"Who the hell is _Bombos_?" Iggy gasped very audibly at him.

"What?" He exclaimed overdramatically. "You mean you don't know who _Bombos_ is? He is the legendary god of the making of bombs!" He stood up instantly and put a hand over his heart. "He is the best of the best of making the bombs. He is able to make anything to bomb. From using actually bomb materials to using alarm clock, Bombos is the expert of the experts, the legendary of the legendary ,the-"

"Ok, I get it. _Bombos_ is a character you made up in English class because you were too lazy to see the movie about Romeo and Juliet." I stated my question and Iggy smiled.

"You know me so well."

_-Lunch-_

"So, tell me, how does it feel to have the most popular guy as your boyfriend?" Ella excitedly asked me and I just shrugged.

"Ella, I haven't even seen him today. How am I supposed to know how to feel?" Ella's smile turned into a frown.

"Right, sorry. Did you know you're at the top of the gossip chain? Everyone is talking about you! You are no longer the newbie, you are now the-"

"Since when was I the newbie?"

"Since your first day. People just didn't want to tell that to your face because you have charisma and stuff." I grinned at that.

"Nice." We got our food (not as good as tacos, sadly) and started to talk about the new kids.

"So, they're going to come tomorrow?"

"Yup, and I got their appearances. Two are brother and sister and one is adopted. Two of them have blonde hair with blue eyes while the other has coffee-mocha skin. I still can't their names though." Blonde hair, blue eyes, coffee-mocha skin? Sounds familiar if you ask me.

"Do you-" I was about to ask about Iggy when suddenly there was two arms crushing me. I jerked and tried to get out of this person's grip until I realized that it was Nick's.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. If I didn't know it was you, I would kick you where the sun don't shine." He chuckled and let go of me.

"Did you miss me, Maxie?" I hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Call me Maxie one more time and from now on I'll be calling you Nicky Wicky," He cringed and I smirked. He always hated that nickname.

"Fine, you got me. No more calling you Maxie." I knew everyone was watching us, or well watching Nick. He sat next to me the same time Iggy entered the cafeteria.

"Stupid principal, giving me detention for making a bomb. It's not like I let it explode." He mumbled under his breath and I smiled.

"Principal caught you?"

"Yup. I was just trying out a new bomb technique out but principal caught me before I could explode it." He sighed and clutched his heart.

"I am going to miss that bomb. Such a shame, such a shame… Wait, why is he here?" He asked as he directed his eyes to Nick.

"We're going out, haven't you heard?" Nick said in an arrogant way and I smacked his forehead.

"Seriously?" I asked him in a tone that said _'don't mess with him'_ and he sobered up immediately.

"Sorry, man." He actually sounded kind of sorry. Iggy must have sensed it too because he sighed.

"It's cool. Just one warning. Make one mistake, one mistake at all and I promise you'll face the wrath of _Bombos_." Nick nodded and while Iggy wasn't looking, he asked quietly.

"What the hell is a _Bombos_?" I laughed silently.

"The legendary god of making bombs." He nodded thoughtfully. I was about to eat when the cafeteria doors burst open.

"How could you cheat on me like this!" The girly, high pitched voice which I hated to hear rang out through the room. I smacked my forehead. Wonder what happened to Lissa this time…

"One, we broke up, two, I can date whoever I want, three, we will never go out together again." He shuddered. "Going out with you was torture." She gaped at him before directing her attention to me.

"This is all because of you, you whore!" She then smacked my face with her hand. It should have hurt, it should have fazed me but it didn't. Her slap was weaker than a 4 year old and it just made me angry. I stood up and faced her. It was a good thing I was tall for my age because I towered over her.

"You're calling me a whore? Have you seen what you're wearing right now? Nick may be a player but you're just a downright slut who has absolutely no brain in that airhead of yours. You don't scare me, Lissa. You can't control me. I am a confident person who makes friends because of my personality but all I see in you is a fake Barbie doll who just wants people to notice her when in reality, everyone hates her. Open your eyes and see the world Lissa. You know what? Don't open your eyes but open your brain first. Maybe then you'll understand the concept of me being a normal girl and you being a prostitute." Everyone was shocked. Lissa's jaw dropped. Nick stared at me with intense eyes as Ella was already typing away in her cell phone. Iggy, on the other hand, was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. I glared at her and when the shock was over, Lissa turned to Nick and hugged him. She then started to sob crazily.

"Ni-Nick, she- she just d-did that t-to me… D-Do something a-about her!" I cringed in disgust as her makeup was starting to stain Nick's black shirt. He pushed her away.

"What should I do? Give her an applause for finally saying what people always wanted to say or give her a hug and a kiss for telling you off in the most truthful way there is?" Again, the cafeteria grew silent. Lissa stood there embarrassingly and ran out of the cafeteria. I smiled gratefully at him and the cafeteria burst into applause. I felt self-conscious and sat back down to my seat.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ella exclaimed. "I videotaped every single bit, even the part of Nick telling her off! I won't be surprised if she goes down the popularity chain."

"Nice job Max! You are my hero!" Iggy then exclaimed and patted my back. I smiled at both of them.

"Amazing." Nick whispered next to my ear and a shock went through my body. I forced myself to keep my blushing down. Wait, why was I blushing?

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder why she was blushing...**

**Max: Maximum Ride does NOT blush**

**Me: Soon, you and Nick will be kissing like there's no tomorrow**

**Max *blushes immediately***

**Me *grins***

**Did you catch that? Soon, all you FAX lovers will get what you guys desire most**

**Just review and you'll get it soon**

_**1~3 reviews- I will post next week with a small chapter**_

_**4~6 reviews - I wll post in the next three days with a small chapter**_

_**7 and up - I will post in the next three days with a chapter you guys will be satisfied with**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	12. Operation: Too long to say

**OMG!**

**Almost 60 reviews!**

**You guys are seriously the best there is XD**

**Have a cookie! That is, if Max didn't eat them all**

**Me *Glares at Max***

**Max: What?**

**Me: Did you eat al lthe cookies?**

**Max *coughs uncomfortably***

**Me *smack forehead* : Of course you ate them all. I really need to get a secret hiding place**

**Here's the next chapter and while you read, I'm gonna find a place that Max will never find out**

**Max: Good luck!**

* * *

**July 24****th****, Thursday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

I walk towards my school when suddenly I'm bombarded with people have never even met.

"Hey, Max!"

"You look so pretty today! You have to tell me what you did to your hair!"

"Pretty cool what you did!"

"Can I be your BF?"

"BACK OFF!" I yell and everyone stops immediately. I stared at them for a moment before realizing why they were doing this.

The video. The one Ella took yesterday with me and Lissa. The popularity chain. Now it made sense. I glare at them and they all cringe in fear.

"Now I get why you people are suddenly talking to me. What, no more newbie?" I asked mockingly in disgust and they have nothing to say. I leave them like that and start to walk to my locker. Nick is already there.

"Hey Max, so I was wondering if-"He was cut off when a red-haired bitch came up.

"Hey Nicky, why don't we go someplace quiet?" She purrs disgustingly as she put a hand on his chest. She just won't stop, will she? Even though I knew Nick would someday dump me (if I don't dump his first), Lissa still got on my nerves. I opened my mouth to say something when someone already said it out loud.

"Why don't you go to that place and stay there? I'm sure no one will mind at all. In fact, I bet no one will even miss you!" My eyes grow wide. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turn around and face the one, the only, Angel Harrison.

A smile grows on my face as I see her and behind her, I see the two other people I have missed so much. Nudge and Gazzy.

"You're-" I started to say when I was (annoyingly) cut off by Lissa.

"Oh look, Maxie has some friends." She sneered and I was this close to punching her obvious done nose job when Nudge stopped me.

"Max, she's not worth your wrath." She then faced Lissa and did what she did best.

"So, you're the one who's named Lissa. Everyone is talking about you, you know." Lissa's face brightened but Nudge kept going.

"How she's a slut, a prostitute, a whore, a fake Barbie doll who only wants attention. Ooh, once when Max and I were really young, we used to find Barbie dolls and then borrow fire from Gazzy and watch them burn from the makeup. You wear a lot of makeup, you know? Kind of makes you look like a clown. A clown prostitute! You look like a clown prostitute, you know. I bet you make no money at all. You're broke and mgfg-" Gazzy covered her mouth. I gave him a thank you signal and he gladly returned it.

"Nudge, Lissa's gone. Oi, I forgot how much you talked." I rubbed my forehead jokingly and everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Nick. He just looked like a lost goldfish. Oops, I forgot Nick was even there.

"Sorry Nick, I guess I should introduce you to my friends from Arizona. This is Angel, don't get deceived by her looks. She may look like one but inside, she's _evil."_ At that moment, Angel smiled her cute smiles. I rolled my eyes and kept going.

"This here is Gazzy, Angel's twin. Like his name, he has a… unique digestive system. Do not, I repeat, do not spend at least five minutes inside a small room with him. It's more effective than knock out gas." Gazzy put on a mischievous smile.

"I can also make bombs that go boom!" He put in.

"Right. He's like a miniature Iggy. This here, is Nudge. She is a very talkative person."

"Yup, my real name is Monique but people would always have to nudge me to shut up. The name kind of stick after that. Ooh, do you have a nickname? Don't you just love it when someone gives you a nickname and it like, totally fits your personality? I mean, look at Angel and Gazzy! And Max! Her nickname rocks! It's totally better than Maxi- mfgmf" I nudged her hard and she shut up.

"Sorry, it'll take some time for you to get comfortable with her babbling." I said and Nick nodded. Angel and Nudge both gazed at me curiously and I totally forgot. I didn't tell them I have a boyfriend now, not like it would be important.

"Um, guys? This is Nick, my uh, boyfriend." They both looked from Nick to me and soon enough, they both tackled me to the ground.

"When did this happen?"

"Who asked first?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's so hot!"

Both Angel and Nudge kept yelling and I pushed them off. I glared at them for a moment before sighing.

"I think it's been like 2 days?" I pondered and then it hit me. 2 days? He still didn't break up with me? Why didn't he? He usually broke up with girls in an afternoon! Then why did-

"OW!" I yelled as I rubbed the back of my head. "What the hell was that for?" I asked Angel.

"I did tell you that I would smack you if you didn't tell me you got a man." She stated and I remembered.

"Fine, you got me." I mumbled and Nick silently chuckled. I glared at him but it didn't faze him. I should work on my Nick glares. He seems immune to almost all of them. Then I realized something. Gazzy was still here.

"Gazzy!" I exclaimed and I hugged him tightly. Ah, my mini Iggy.

"Took you long enough! I was about to pout at you for not hugging me as well!" I smiled.

"Max! We've been looking for you every- Oh, um I didn't realize that this was a reunion." Ella said curiously and I laughed.

"Ella, Iggy, meet the three newbies, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy." I started with the introductions (again) and by the time I finished, we were all late to class.

"Shit." We all said in unison.

_-After school-_

Ok, time to start operation '_Bring-Nick-Back-To-His-Old-Annoying-yet-Very-Cute- Six-Year-Old-Self'_. The name could have been worse. Iggy wanted to name the plan '_Operation bring-Nick-back-to his-old-self-and-not-the-big-jerk-he-is-right-now- that-makes-me-want-to-punch-him-in-the-face'_. Remind me to make up some better operation names.

I spotted Nick from afar.

"Nick!' I yelled and he looked up to see me. He smirked and came over to my side.

"Aw, did Maxie miss me so much?" I gritted my teeth and gave him my death glares. He flinched slightly before smirking again.

"So, why did you call me? Shall we go to a secluded place?" He tried to growl seductively, key word tried, and I hit him.

"Ok, that plan backfired." He said as he rubbed his arm. I smirked at him.

"Actually, I was going to show you to a secluded place." His eyes grew wide in confusion and for a moment, I thought he was so cute, but then that moment passed as fast as it came because he said,

"Guess Maxie does want Nick. Picky picky."

"Picky picky? What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't know. Just heard it on a TV show once." I raised my eyebrows and took a deep breath to force down my anger.

"Just close your eyes." I said and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I wouldn't normally agree to that but since you have a hot body…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Here's a blindfold and don't take it off until I tell you to." His eyes became a little unstable before taking the blindfold. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along, barely containing my anger towards his perverted comments he threw every 2 minutes. Finally, after 10 minutes of walking and almost barely stopping myself from making Nick run into a pole, we had arrived.

Our sanctuary. The sanctuary me and Nick found when we were little. It was still as beautiful as I remembered.

"Ok." I said as I admired the view. "You can take it off now." He gradually took the blindfold off. His eyes adjusted to the light before gazing at what was right in front of us.

"The sanctuary." He breathed.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in Nick's POV**

_**1~3 reviews- I will post next week with a small chapter**_

_**4~6 reviews - I wll post in the next three days with a small chapter**_

_**7 and up - I will post in the next three days with a chapter you guys will be satisfied with**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	13. That sanctuary and that evil monkey

**WOO HOO! WE'VE HIT 77 REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

***start doing happy dance***

**Max: Dude, are you high or something?**

**Me: Too happy to care! Oh yeah, we've hit 77! *keeps doing happy dance***

**Max: 77 what? Chocolate chip cookies? Can I have one? I still can't find your hiding place**

**Me: Too happy to listen!**

* * *

**July 24****th****, Thursday, 2012 (Nick/Fang's POV)**

_*Flashback*_

_"Nick, admit it, we're lost!" Max complained. It has been at least 20 minutes since we lost our way._

_"Don't be a Grinch! I think it's this way." I said while pointing at a direction._

_"Stop guessing! It was because of that we're in this mess!" max exclaimed but nonetheless, she followed him. After 5 minutes, she finally broke._

_"We're moving in circles! I can actually remember that ant! Hello ant! Can you tell Cookie Stealer here that this is his entire fault?" She asked a random ant and I could swear the ant was giving her the worst swear there is. Sticking out one's tongue. (AN: You guys thought of the middle finger, didn't you?)_

_"Max, stop being like Iggy and let's just try another way…" I trailed off. That path… It looked so pretty, so entrancing._

_"Nick? Ni-ick? Can you hear me Nick? Great! Now he's deaf! Nick, can you hear me? Nick!" She started to overreact again. Remind me to limit her spending time with Iggy._

_"I can hear you fine Max. I just think we should go that direction this time."_

_"Nick… Don't play with me here…" She warned but I ignored it._

_"Come on!" And I gestured her to follow me. She huffed once more, said goodbye to the ant (who was still probably sticking it's tongue out), and started to walk with me. I suddenly stopped and was shocked with what was just in front of my eyes. Max collided into me._

_"Why did you st- Wow…" She said while looking at the scenery._

_"It's…"_

_"Beautiful." We said in unison. We looked at each other for one second before the same thought came into our minds._

_"Hide out!" We both yelled._

"It's still here… I haven't been here since I was 8…" I breathed, still breath-taken from what was in front of my eyes.

"I knew you would like it. Come on, I made some adjustments." Max said and grabbed my arm. Electricity flowed through my body and it took me by shock. What the hell was that? I decided to ignore it and looked around to see what changes Max did. It looked exactly the same in every single way… Wait… Oh crap, I totally forgot what I did when I was 8. I realized now that we were going that same direction. I had to stop her from seeing it, unless she already saw it.

"Wait, Max." She halted and faced me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should go this way. There might be raccoons with rabies." Raccoons with rabies? What kind of lame excuse was that? I cursed mentally. I was losing my touch.

"Raccoons with rabies? Seriously? That was the best you could come up with?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, there's something I want you to see." I tried to stay in put but eventually, I lost this round when Max started to push me from behind.

"You… are… so… stubborn…" She gritted through her teeth and I chuckled.

"And that reminds me of who…?"

"Shut it." After a gruesome 3 minutes of her pushing me, we finally ended up in our small cottage. Not really ours. We found it with the whole sanctuary. We just decided to make it ours.

"Come on, there's something inside I want you to see." She gestured me to follow her and we both barely made it inside the cottage. It was just so… small.

"So… what did you want to show me?" I tried to ask casually but I was darting my eyes everywhere, trying to find the carving before Max could.

"This." She said as she moved a flower pot out of the way. I froze. Well, found the carving.

"Really cute, don't you think?" She asked and I cringed at what I had carved in the wall when I was 8. A heart with the initials MR and NW inside it. So cheesy, it made me want to vomit.

"Now, who in the world would carve this in our secret place?" She mockingly tapped her chin as she pretended to think. I blushed furiously.

"Uh, I have, uh, no idea." I concluded lamely. I waited for the insults to come but instead, she laughed warmly.

"Really? Then why does those initials seem so familiar to me? Hmm, MR? Would that stand for Maximum Ride? And what about NW? Nick Walker?" I blushed once more and turned around so she couldn't see it. How was Max doing this to me? To be honest, I didn't want to date her. It brought back too much painful memories but I kept overhearing dumb and dumber, or Sam and Dylan I guess, betting on who could get Max first. I couldn't let that happen.

"Oh, I'm only teasing Nick. Come on; let's go to our tree house." I gladly followed her, grateful that we were done with the carving. We walked a few more steps before reaching it. My face and heart fell as I saw what had happened it. The tree house was wrecked. The wood was now rotten and there were leaves covering it.

"When I first saw this, my face fell. We put so much work into it and now look at it…" She said with a voice full of sadness. I remembered when we built this.

_*Flash back*_

_"Do you have all the wood?" Max called out. I nodded and tiredly, dumped all the wood onto the ground. _

_"Why did I have to find the wood?"_

_"Because I pick trees better than you and I'm better at climbing." She stated and I pouted._

_"I can pick trees! I can pick trees!"_

_"Yeah but not as well as me. Come on Nick! Just get over it! I found the perfect tree and dad let me borrow his hammer!"_

_"Fine, I'm going to let it go this time. Let's get to work!"_

_-5 hours later-_

_We were so tired and so sweaty in the end but it was worth it because the tree looked amazing._

_"I can't believe we actually made a tree house! By ourselves!" I said in awe and Max nodded enthusiastically._

_"I know! Too bad we can't even show Iggy."_

_"Yeah. This is our secret!"_

_"Our secret!' She imitated and we pinky swore never to tell anyone about it._

"Why did you bring me here, Max?" I asked. She must have had a reason. She seemed to ponder about this for a moment.

"I just thought if I showed you this, you would think of all the memories we shared together. We have been through a lot, you know." She said as she clutched my, I mean, her necklace. I hesitated slightly before gingerly touching her hand. She looked at me warily.

"What are you doing?"

"The necklace… You keep wearing it."

"Well, you did give it to me." She said matter-of-factly but I shook my head.

"But you kept wearing it even after you found out who I became. I was half-expecting you to take it off and throw it off a bridge." I said sheepishly and she smiled. It was beautiful.

"I figured that the necklace could remind me of the good ol' days when I could kick your butt in a second."

"Ah, so like a way to remember?"

"Exactly. It does get annoying sometimes though."

"Why?"

"When I get angry, the fang keeps poking me. Really annoying… Kind of like you."

"So you're saying that I'm like a fang?"

"Yup. Maybe I should call you Fang Walker from now on. I get angry because you annoy me so much." She smiled jokingly to tell me she was joking.

"Fang Walker… Kind of fits me, don't you think?" I pondered out loud.

"You know… I think it actually does! Fang Walker… So much better than Nick Walker." She thought thoughtfully before saying, "Thank me."

"What? Why should I thank you?" I asked, confused.

"one because I just gave you an awesome nickname, and two, I showed you all this." And gestured to the scenery. I actually did want to thank her but being the annoying jerk I was, I said,

"I thank you... god."

"Idiot!"

"I do my best." I grinned and for once, she laughed warmly at me. I felt… nice.

"Still, I wish I could have done something to the tree house. It just looks dirty now… Come on, _Fang. _I have too much homework today. Mr. Whatshisface gave the whole class 15 pages of French homework. As if 5 wasn't enough!" She scoffed. I smirked.

"Come on then, mademoiselle."

"That's a kind of mayo, right?" She asked me and I gaped at her.

"You really need work on French."

"At least I can speak Spanish better than you." She retorted and I had to give her props for that. At that moment, her phone rang.

"Hey mom." She said. "Uh huh... No, just with N-Fang... No, not Nick, his name is Fang from now on... I know, it actually fits him! So what did you want to talk about?... Uh huh... yup... yeah… _WHAT?!"_ She suddenly shouted and my instincts instantly came on.

"What is it? Max?" She was shivering but not from the cold, but from anger. Oh dear lord, help me now. She looked like she was about to crush her phone!

"Max?" I tried once more but instead of replying, she shouted.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" And ran off before I could process what just happened. What just happened?

**July 24th, Thursday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

'I am going to kill that bitch. I am going to kill that bitch. I am going to kill that bitch.' I kept chanting as I ran as fast as I could to my house. How dare she come here? Once I finally reached my house, I flung the door open and came face to face with _her._

"Hey, Maxie! Did you miss me?" asked the evil monkey in a fake innocent tone.

_Maya._

* * *

**Now, things are going to get interesting**

**Say hello to Maya, Max's evil twin sister or as Max would say it, ****_evil monkey_**

**Max: That evil monkey. I am going to kill her**

**Me: You don't even know what she's going to do to you?**

**Max: Aren't you supposed to be dancing by now?**

**Me: Oh, right! *starts doing happy dance again***

**Max: I swear to god, she's high right now**

**Me: Shut it**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	14. Maya's in the center of the volcano

**OMG!**

**We've hit over 90 people!**

***starts doing happy dance***

**Max: Didn't you do that last time?**

**Me: Yeah but this time, I'm stressing the happiness. You do it too!**

**Max: No way am I going to start acting high**

**Me: I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie?**

***Three minutes later***

***Me and Maz are both doing happy dances* **

* * *

**July 25****th****, Friday, 2012 (Fang's POV)**

I was casually leaning on Max's locker. After yesterday, I got to thinking.

Who did I become after Max had to move? I had the right answer for that.

I became this… arrogant jerk.

Who only thought of women as pieces of objects.

Who only thought about popularity.

Who cared less about his true friends.

Who finally realized how much of an idiot he became.

I groaned as I remembered the past few years before Max came back.

All the break ups.

All the crying.

The cycle to begin once more only with a different girl.

How stupid could I have become?

_Max._

She was the reason she had made me into what I was. I liked her ever since kindergarten but I knew it was after Christmas that I had gotten stronger feelings for her. When she moved and Iggy had to break the news to me that she wasn't coming back, something in me just broke. It fell apart like a blueprint gone wrong. It changed me drastically.

For two years, I didn't speak to anyone. I couldn't speak to anyone. It would immediately let them know that I was hurt. That I was weak. When my mom coaxed me out of it, I thought the void that Max had left had finally gone but it didn't. It couldn't because I was still holding on to it. I kept holding onto Max but I knew I had to fill the void that was inside me. It was then that it struck me.

_Women are only there to make your life happy at first only to let it fall apart_. Boy, was I stupid to even think that.

When Max came back, that void that I thought would be forever there was gone, just like that. I wanted to smile at her, teeth showing and all, but I couldn't. Too much of a shock. Then she realized that I had become what I had become and slowly, ever so slow, the feelings that I had for her was fading. There was still that something that I couldn't process so I decided to just ignore it and move on in my life. So when Max became my girlfriend, it didn't mean that much. I was only doing this to protect her from dumb and dumber.

It was yesterday that made me realize that my feelings for her had only gone stronger, not fading. That something I kept feeling were my feelings for her.

She was just so… different. A girl who doesn't give a crap about what other people think about her.

A girl who likes to express herself in her own personal way.

A girl who doesn't even give a thought about fashion and makeup.

A girl who doesn't fear anything at all.

A girl who I think I might have fallen for.

And there was my girl right now.

"Hey Max…" I slowly trailed off as I saw her face expression. She looked… very VERY pissed. Oh crap. I have seen many girls pissed but Max took it to another level. By this, I mean you should clear out of the room and wait patiently until she finally calms down.

"Um, Max?" I asked carefully, hesitantly putting my hand on her shoulder. She glared at the hand and then at me. I flinched. She just gave me one of her best death glares, I decided to try again.

"Max?" I braced myself for the ranting but instead, she took a deep breath and let it out. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and at that moment, Iggy came to my side.

"Fang!" He said as he raised his hand for a high five. I high fived him back, very confused. Did he just call me Fang?

"Yes I did. Max told me about it." Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did. You know, you and Max are very alike… And why are you so close to her? Do you want to feel her wrath?" He asked me and I realized now that Max took a deep breath because she was warming up to explode.

"Oh shit. Let's go." I said hurriedly as Iggy and I ran away from her. You might think, _'but she's your girlfriend! You have to comfort her!'_ How do I explain this? Wait, I got it.

Max is like a volcano. No, scratch that. She is a volcano. A very interesting subject to talk about and beautiful in one's perspective but once it explodes, you do NOT want to be near it or you die. Do you _want_ to see me die? I think not.

Once we were out of range of Max's rage, I turned to Iggy.

"So, what is up with her?"

"Dude, you didn't hear? Maya's back." That one name froze me. Maya's back?

_*Flashback*_

_"Maxie's too short! Maxie can't do anything right!" I heard taunting. She had the same voice as Max but there was something about it that made it so evil._

_"I can do something right! You're the one who can't do anything right!" Max's voice rang out. She sounded like she was at the verge of crying. Max crying?_

_"Then why do our parents love me so much? They love me more than you!" The evil sounded out._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Ooh, Maxie just said a bad word! I'm telling mom and dad!"_

_"You deserve it!" Max retorted._

_"That's not what they'll hear." I could practically hear her smile evilly._

_"You are such an evil monkey!" Max yelled out._

_"Ooh, burn!" I had enough of this. I stepped out of my hiding place and took a good look at who was taunting Max. Wait, why was Max taunting Max? What?_

_"Who are you?" Max 2 sneered and I realized that she wasn't Max. just a copy of her._

_"I'm her friend." I said confidently while taking Max's arm._

_"Ooh, Maxie's got a boyfriend!" She taunted and Max shoved me off._

_"He is not!"_

_"No, you right. I am her boyfriend." Both Maxes stared at me wide-eyed._

_"What?" They said in unison that it was kind of creepy, but I kept going._

_"I'm her boyfriend so it proves she's better than you! DO I see any boys sticking up for you? I think not." I said and the cheeks of Max 2 got red._

_"I'm telling mom and dad!" She said once more but I already had a remark ready._

_"Good, because then they'll realize that Max is the lucky one. Her parents love me." Max 2 huffed and stomped away but not before saying,_

_"I'll get you for this!"_

"Maya's back?" I whispered. Iggy nodded.

"Yup. It's only been one night and she's already invaded Max's bedroom, Max's bathroom, her school bag, everything. She's driving Max crazy which is why you have to be careful. I'm not only saying this as your former friend, but I don't want to become evidence of the murder of Fang." I only half listened. Maya's back? Crap.

* * *

**Not a very good chapter but trust me, this is very important**

**One) Because it shows how Fang really feels. I'm sure you were all curious about what he thinks**

**Two) Maya plays an important part, as well as Lissa (not going to give out details)**

**Three) There's something in that flahsback. Take a good look**

**Let's hit 100 this time!**

**From now on, I'm goign to put in something different at the end of the chapters**

**I'll ask some random questions and you guys review what you guys think**

**First random question: **

_**Evanescence or Flyleaf? Which is better?**_

**Wow, first question is hard as hell**

**I'm still deciding**

**If you don't know these bands well, just look them up on youtube and listne to some of their songs**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	15. Dented lockers leads to secret plotting

**OK, sorry for not updating faster**

**We've hit 100 people!**

**Let's try for 120!**

* * *

**July 25****th****, Friday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

I am pissed. I have no other word what I'm feeling right now, Not only did Maya invade all my personal space yesterday; she announced that she was going to stay for the ENTIRE summer!

_*Flashback*_

_"OK, so I know you guys are curious to why I'm here, right?" Maya asked once she got the family together._

_"The only thing I'm curious about is when you're going to leave this house." I mumbled but unfortunately, my mom heard me and hit me on the arm._

_"Max, be nice to your sister!" She chastised and I forced down the urge to roll my eyes._

_"Keep, going honey." Mom encouraged and Maya flashed her annoying smile._

_"Well, I decided to spend this summer right here!" She announced and my jaw dropped. WHAT? WHY?_

_"WHY?!" I cried out and dropped down to my knees. "Why does karma hate me so much!" I yelled out and shook my hands up in the air._

_"Max, stop acting like a child!" Mom chastised me once more and I almost scowled at her. Sure, just love the evil monkey._

_"Fine, I'll stop acting like a child once Maya is out. Seriously, why are you staying? Back in Arizona, you would always choose friends over family, not that I don't agree with you. Those 2 wholes years without seeing was heaven but why now?" Mom hit me once more and this time, I did scowl at her._

_"What was that for?"  
"Stop saying mean things to Maya. You should be happy that Maya's back."_

_"I'll be even happier when she leaves. You still haven't told us why you came here." I changed the subject quickly, trying to avoid mom's wrath._

_"Well, it has been 2 years without seeing each other. I missed you guys." She said sympathetically but I knew my evil twin monkey (I refuse to call her my sister)._

_"So, you had a big fight with your boyfriend and you realized that he's going to stay at the boarding school?" I stated my question and Maya's perfect smile faltered a bit. I smirked. I was right._

_"Maya, since when did you have a boyfriend?" Dad demanded and Maya flushed._

_"Well, since school started but that not-"_

_"And you didn't even bother to inform us?" Dad demanded once more. Oh great, he was getting mad. Not saying it in a sarcastic way though. Maybe Maya's finally going to get what she deserved._

_"I really didn't think it would be that important!" Maya protested and did one of her pouty faces. Dad sighed._

_"Fine, I'll let it go this time but next time, inform us, OK?" What? No getting angry? Not even a speech about how boys are dangerous? Ah come on! I was betting on Maya getting grounded!_

_"Well, it's good to see you again, Maya. You can sleep in Max's room." My eyes grew wide with horror._

_"MOM!" I yelled but mom raised her hand._

_"We don't have enough rooms for her. It's only for the summer."_

_"Yeah, 3 months of summer! How am I going to stand her for 3 whole months?" _

_'Max, that is final. Go to your room and give Maya a tour." She used her 'don't mess with me' voice and I knew I was screwed._

_"Fine." I mumbled and slowly started my way to my bedroom… that would soon be haunted by an evil monkey who, sadly, looked exactly like me._

_"You will get it for revealing my boyfriend." She sneered while whispering._

_"Hey, I just guessed. Turns out I'm a pretty good guesser." I sneered back. "Oh, and honey, don't promise things you can't mean." That shut her up._

3 whole months? 3 whole FREAKING months? How was I supposed to handle her for 3 whole months?

"Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride, please come to the principal's office. I repeat, Maximum Ride to the principal's office." The voice rang out through the school and I groaned. Going to the principal's office at the last day of school? I trudged my way to the office to find Principal Teddy.

"Hiya Teddy!" I purposely said as I entered the office.

"Max…" He warned.

"Sorry Principal Teddy." I mumbled and he nodded solemnly.

"Max, do you know why you're here?" I thought about it for a second.

"Actually no. I really don't know. Why am I here?" I asked, very confused. What did I do? He sighed.

"Maybe this will ring a bell." He said and held a busted locker door. Oh, now I remember.

*_Flashback*_

_Right after Iggy dragged Fang away from me, I had my eruption. I screamed bloody murder and all the people who were in the same hallway with me scattered quickly. They knew about my reputation of not messing me._

_I swore like there was no tomorrow._

_I cursed Maya to hell._

_I kicked trash cans all over the place._

_I punched a locker door hard and it dented. I was too angry and busy to care._

-Line break-

_"AHHHH!" Lissa's voice rang out and I curiously looked at what was wrong. I was now over my eruption so Iggy and Fang were now safe to walk with me. There was a crowd forming and I shoved my way through the crowd to see what happened._

_"Who the hell did this to my locker?" She shrieked as she held a dented lock door. Oh, so the locker I punched was Lissa's? Can we say coincidence?_

_"YOU!" She suddenly yelled as she pointed at me._

_"You did this, didn't you?" She screeched as she made my way over to me._

_"It's not like I did it on purpose. I was having one of my 'eruptions' and I so happened to punch a random locker and apparently, that locker was yours." I shrugged._

_"What am I supposed to do now?"_

_"Just keep it like that. Its' not like you have important things to put in. All I see in your locker is pictures of Fang… EEWWW! You stalker!" She flushed red and almost everyone was snickering._

_"You are so going to pay!" She yelled out as she ran out the hallway._

_"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!" I yell after her and smirked happily._

"Ah, now I remember." I smiled at the memory. I was actually happy I busted Lissa's locker and exposed her as a stalker.

"Max, you just can't go and punch random lockers. How would you feel if someone dented your locker?"

"I would be very pissed and track down who did it, beat him or her to pulp, and then do my French homework." I said without thinking. He just gaped at me.

"Um, ok. Max, since it's the last day of school, I'm going to go easy on you but you will have to pay for the locker. You can leave now." I shrugged and left the office.

Just a few more hours to go and summer can finally begin. Do not think about Maya. Do not think about Maya.

**July 25****th****, Friday, 2012 (?)**

"How did you know I was here?" She asked with confusion.

"Please. She was yelling your name everywhere, so annoying, that little bitch.' She cringed in disgust.

"Hah, I guess I do give her good impact." She let out a good laugh.

"Yeah, which is why you are perfect for this job."

"And that job is?"

"Make her miserable in every way possible."

"I do that now."

"But make her suffer. She has a boyfriend, you know. Use him."

"Didn't you have a thing for him?"

"Please, I don't care about him anymore. All I care about is getting revenge on that bitch. I can't do it because as much as I hate to admit it, she can beat the living crap out me. But you, you're perfect for this."

"And tell me why I should do this."

"Don't you want to see her miserable?"

"I do but-"

"But what? It makes you happy to see her like that. And if she's like that, it makes me happy."

"What's in it for me?"

"Isn't making her life miserable reward enough?"

"Please, that is so not a reward."

"Fine. I'll let you take any makeup you want."

"That's it? Doesn't really seem like a good price."

"Fine. I'll put in some money. 10 dollars for every time I see her miserable."

"Nice, I'm going to be rich."

"So, we have a deal?"

"I guess we do." The two girls shook hands and slowly, they parted ways. The light was bright enough to see dirty blonde and red.

* * *

**Now, the drama begins!**

**Don't worry, FAX is just a step away!**

**Random question numero dos :**

_**What was the most scariest moment of your life?**_

**Me? Missing 14 calls from my mom**

**Yup**

**Scared the shit out of me**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	16. Does heat go well with craziness?

**WOO HOO!**

**126 reviews! Happy dance, Happy dance, Happy dance**

**Fang: Um, what are you doing?**

**Me: Fang? Where's Max?**

**Fang: Said something like ****_'Mikki's on crack. Gonna use this time to find the secret cookie place'_**** or something like that. *Shrugs***

**Me: WHAT!? Oh, Max is so going down. *Starts to look for Max***

**Fang: So this is what happens between those two**

**Me: MAX! GET BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIES!**

**Max: NO! *Gets into a cat fight in front of Fang***

***Fang just shrugs and leaves***

***Me and Max blink once***

**Me: Should we get him?**

**Max: Ohhhh yeah *Grins evilly***

* * *

**August 4****th****, Sunday, 2012 (Fang's POV)**

"Hey, I want to show you something. Meet me at our secret hide out." I said on the phone.

"Why?" Max's voice was both untrusting and curious.

"It's a surprise."

"You do know that I hate surprised, right?"

"Don't remind me. Remember your 6th surprise birthday party?" She laughed warmly at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_"OK, so is everything set for the party?" Iggy asked in a hushed voice. I nodded. We (meaning Iggy's family, my family, and Max's family) decided to throw Max a surprise birthday party. It was January 26__th. __The party would begin at noon which meant only 10 minutes until Max came back from play date with her father._

_"Cookies?" I asked Max's mom and she nodded._

_"Balloons?" Iggy nodded._

_"Cake?" My mom nodded._

_"Presents?" We all nodded at this one. Suddenly, we heard the door knob turning._

_"She's back!" Iggy whispered fiercely at me and I nodded._

_"HIDE!" Everyone scattered rapidly to the kitchen and I as I entered my hiding place, the door opened._

_"We're going to go back there, right?" Max enthusiastically asked his dad._

_"Of course sweetie. But wait, where's your mother?" Max's dad asked while pretending to think._

_"You're right! MOM! Where are you?" Max yelled throughout the house._

_"Maybe she's in the kitchen?" Max's dad suggested and I could hear Max's footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I looked at Iggy and gestured with fingers._

_3… 2… 1_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled and Max screamed so loud, my ear drums almost burst._

Long story short, max was so surprised, she lost her balance and landed on the cake. She then yelled bloody murder as she accused me of having this.

If you're wondering, yes, we did eat the cake. We couldn't just let it go to waste, now could we?

"Fang? You there?" Max's voice rang through my ear. Oh right, we were still talking.

"Come on Max. At least now, I told you it was a surprise." I could hear her mumbling, trying to decide whether to trust me or not.

"Please?" I asked and she sighed.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, you could get seriously hurt." I chuckled.

"Fine with me. Meet you at the hideout." I said as I turned my phone off. I then turned around and smiled at the job I did.

**August 4****th****, Sunday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

Why the hell did Fang want me to go to the hideout? I seriously hate surprises. It makes me feel weak and like I can't do anything about it since I don't know what it is. I decided to trust him (which was very hard since he still had the reputation of being a player) and got ready go out.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while!" I yelled as I put on my worn out converse.

"Where are you going?" Well, look who arrived. The evil monkey herself.

"I'm going to go out. Did you nor hear me when I yelled at mom?" I said bitterly and close the door before the evil monkey said anything else. It's been a week since summer vacation started and as much as I hated to admit it, I was begging school to open early. School opening early means no more evil twin monkey in my life.

I started to jog when I felt something watching me. I turned around but saw nobody. Maybe I'm just going crazy. After 5 minutes of jogging (and occasionally looking back for any stalkers or such), I finally arrived to the hideout. Fang was already waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. I'm dying of heat." He mumbled and I glared at him.

"Then you could have just went inside the cottage instead of waiting for me. What, you think I could forget this place?"

"Whatever. Come on, your surprise is waiting for you." I nodded and while I was acting all cool and you know, the _'I'm not scared of anything' _façade, on the inside I was freaking out.

Quick lesson for ya'll.

Max + Surprises = Take your cake and run unless you like butt cake

But seriously, I can't take surprises. I get all gitty, lose my balance, and become a person who is not Maximum Ride.

"OK, from here, you have to be blind-folded." WHAT?

"WHAT?!" I shrieked out loud but Fang just chuckled.

"Come on, you blind-folded me." That was true.

"You know I can't handle these things." He held up a blind fold and no matter how much I could have argued with him, I just went with it because 1) Fang is impossible to crack once he has his mind set on something and 2) it was freaking hot and I couldn't take the heat anymore.

I unstably walked while I grabbed onto Fang's shirt (again, so not like me but I was blind-folded for Christ sake!) and when he finally stooped, I bumped into him.

"OK, you can take your blindfold off." He said calmly and I hurriedly took it off. Why are blind-folds so freaking stuffy, I will never know. Once I took it off, I blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light. Once I did that, I took notice of what was right in front of me.

"The tree house…" I breathed as I took in the scenery. The tree house was completely repaired. No plants covering, no wood cracked and broken, no rotten tree moss. It looked like it was finished just yesterday!

"Fang, did you do this?"

"Happy one week anniversary." Wait, it's already been one week?

"Well, not really but it takes some time to repair a tree house all by yourself."

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'll pretend I took no notice." He chuckled.

"Fang, this is just… amazing… I don't know what to say…" I said, still mesmerized with the tree house.

"Come on, I'll show you around. I made a few changes while fixing this." He lent me a hand and I gladly took it. No, I am not being the damsel in distress. This is just Fang being a gentleman for once. **(AN: Did anyone dance Gentleman by PSY at least once? I know I did XD)** The tree house was surprisingly bigger, big enough so that both Fang and I could have entered without crouching.

"Wow, it's bigger." I said, looking around.

"We did grow, didn't we?"

"I was expecting the small one, you know, like the cottage but this is better."

"I'm glad you like it. There's one more thing I changed." He gestured to his right and I saw it.

"Is that a balcony?" He just shrugged.

"That is so cool! We could sit here, drinking smoothies, me hitting you every time you say something perverted… I can picture it now!" Now, I was jumping up and down. Great, the heat's getting to me.

"Is the great Maximum Ride jumping up and down like a little girl?" I pushed him a bit.

"Shut it. The heat's getting to me."

"Yeah, me too. Come on; let's sit at 'the balcony.'" He air quoted and I laughed slightly.

"So, it has a name now?"

"Yup." I sat first and Fang sat next to me, not too close because we were both sweating like crazy.

"So, how's life with Maya?" Fang started and I scowled.

"That evil monkey invaded everything! She even touched my underwear! I'm going to have to burn it."

"Just wait a month, she'll be gone by then."

"I hope." All was silent, a very awkward silence.

"Fang, why did you do this?" I asked, very curious. Nobody would this as a one-week anniversary. He shrugged.

"You looked so sad when you saw it."

"So?"

"It just made me want to fix it."

"So, what you're saying is, you fix all of this, made the tree house bigger AND made a freaking balcony, just because I looked sad?" He shrugged once more. OK, this will not sound like me AT ALL but that is SO sweet! Oh god, the heat is really getting to me now. I feel light-headed, literally.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," And leaned in. Then, darkness enveloped me.

* * *

**Fang: GAHHHHHH!**

**Me & Max: Get him**

**Me: Come here you-**

_**Beep Beep**_

_**We are having some technical difficulties right now**_

**Me: Why you little-**

**Stranger: The chapter finished**

***Blinks twice***

**Me: Oh, right**

**Um, so next question was on the chapter**

_**Did you dance Gentlemen by PSy at least once?**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**

**Me: Don't you run away from us, Fang!**


	17. Ruin' and 'plan' don't go together

**OK, so you guys are probably wondering what happened to Fang**

**Fang : i'm being kidnapped by two people who's high on crack!**

**Max : Shut it**

***Coughs uncomfortably* He did not say that. You were only dreaming**

**Fang : Like that's going to convince them**

***Glares at Fang***

_**Beep Beep**_

_**We are having some technical difficulties right now**_

**Please enjoy this enxt chapter while we try to fix this**

**Fang : Help**

* * *

**August 4****th****, Sunday, 2012 (Fang's POV)**

Ugh. I knew she had a weakness with the heat but I never knew it was this bad! I mean, for a second there, I really thought she was going to kiss me. I really thought that she stopped thinking I was a player. I really thought that she was trusting me again but no. She passed out before our lips could touch **(AN: So sorry if your hopes were high on FAX!)**.

I should have seen this coming. She was getting all gitty and un-Maxlike but I was getting my hopes up too high. It would take more than re-building a tree house just to make her hug me. I stared at her unconscious body.

What did she have that no other girls had? I will admit I've seen hotter girls than her. But Max? She was just beautiful. There was no other words to describe it. She was not hot nor pretty. She was beautiful.

I sighed as I carried Max bridal-style. I looked at her face. Her perfect face. No makeup caking her entire face like the sluts in school. Her flawless skin, those closed beautiful eyes, her soft looking lips…

I didn't know what possessed me to do this. It was like my body had a mind of its own. Before I could process what I was doing, my lips were already on hers. I didn't do much. Just pressed them onto hers. Like I predicted, her lips were so soft. She wasn't doing anything back yet I knew this was one of the best kisses I have ever experienced and I will admit I had a lot. She stirred and that was when my body snapped back to reality. My lips parted with hers immediately and laid her onto the floor of the tree house. Max opened her eyes a bit and stared at me.

'Crap. I'm so busted.'

"Fang?" She asked me sluggishly and I nodded for her to go on, my heart going a mile per hour. "Can you…" 'Explain why I took advantage of you unconscious?' I thought nervously as I started to prepare for an excuse.

"Get me some water?" A mask of confusion swept over me.

"What?"

"Water. Too hot. Gonna die." OK, so good news. I'm not busted for kissing her while she was unconscious. Bad news. If I don't find water soon, I'm going to have to carry Max all the way home.

**August 4****th****, Sunday, 2012 **

"They have a secret hiding place?" She asked in disbelief and she nodded.

"I followed her and I saw everything. It was pretty amazing. To think that they accomplished all that at the age of 6? They must be really close…" She trailed off, remembering the memories of the hide out.

"Hey!" She said while snapping her fingers to her face. "Get it together! We are here to destroy Maximum Ride." She sneered her name like it was taboo.

"Honestly, I just don't get why you hate me sister so much."

"She ruined me! Can't you see that?"

"Then you can do your own dirty work! I feel like some pawn waiting to be killed!"

"Look, do you want your money or not?"

"I'm starting to get some second ideas." She said honestly and the girl in front of her stared in shock.

"Are you… are you starting to feel pity?"

"No." She said a bit too quickly. "She's just my sister."

"Who doesn't like you! Therefore, you despise her!" She shrieked while her red hair got into her mouth.

"Careful. We don't want you to choke on that hair of yours. I wonder if you spit of hairballs." She snickered and she glared at her.

"Maya, you're starting to sound like Maximum Ride." She said and Maya froze. Was she really turning into her twin sister?

"Look, I don't care if you sound like her." She dismissed quickly. "I just want you to make her life miserable but unfortunately, you're failing. It's already been at least a week, Maya and you're not pleasing me." Maya scoffed but she kept going. "Which is why I have the perfect plan for you." Taking her time, she carefully laid out her plan to Maya. By the time she explained every single detail, Maya's eyes looked ready to popped.

"Lissa, you're not serious, are you?" Maya asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious. It's absolutely perfect. Not only does this plan ruin her popularity, but it can ruin every emotion inside her." Lissa started to cackle like a maniac.

"But it's too extreme! I can't possibly go through this plan. I'm out." Maya declared as she started to walk away. The plan backfired immediately when Lissa grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere. You and I made a deal and you are going to stick to it."

"I am not going to ruin my sister even if I don't like her."

"She's changing you, isn't she? You said 'don't like' instead of 'hate'. Look, I'll make it simple why you have to ruin her. It's simple logic actually. If you don't ruin her first, she's going to ruin you." Lissa's words struck her like a lightning bolt. Max could ruin her? It couldn't be possible, could it? Maya thought back at elementary school. It was the first time Maya realized the importance of popularity. It was also the first time she said she hated Max.

"OK, I'm in. I'll do what I can to go throughout this plan." Maya finally said, sighing in process. Lissa smiled evilly and for a moment, Maya thought about going back. But she didn't.

"Do you remember the first step of the plan?"

"Couldn't you replace that into something else? I can't just give up on that! It's too extreme."

"Ruin her or she ruins you. When life gives you these decisions, you're bound to make some sacrifices." Lissa stated logically and Maya was stunned for a moment. Wasn't she a slut who sold her body? This couldn't be her. Nevertheless, she nodded.

"Fine. Sacrifices are to be made but you owe me more than you can ever imagine." Lissa smiled that smiled once more.

"I know and I'll be more than satisfied when you complete the plan."

**August 6****th****, Tuesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

"Guys. I have a big announcement!" The evil monkey gathered the family again.

"Are you going to tell us that you're leaving early?" I said hopefully and once again, I got hit on the shoulder by my mother.

"Max…" She warned and I muttered an apology. The evil monkey heard it and smirked.

"Actually, it's the opposite. I know it's only been a week since vacation started but I realized that I missed you guys too much." I snorted.

"Since when? You were practically begging us not to come visit you!" I said as I recalled last year's incident.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey honey!" Mom enthusiastically said on the phone._

_"Hey mom…" The evil monkey's voice drawled._

_"I heard that there are now visiting hours for families!" Dad chirped in while I pretended to barf. Thankfully, they didn't see._

_"Right… How did you guys know that?"_

_"When your daughter is living a thousand miles away from you, a parent does what they can to see if their safe." Mom explained and I could hear the small groan escape the evil monkey's lips._

_"Right… So… Why did you call?" She asked carefully._

_"We were planning to visit you!" My parents said in unison which was by the way, very creepy._

_"NO!" She said a bit too quickly. Their faces crumpled in an instant. "I mean, I'm sorry but I don't think you guys can come. The teachers gave us a lot of summer vacation homework and it's going to take me all day to finish them. I really want you guys to come but it would be too much of a distraction for me." I scoffed. Distraction my ass. She was practically begging us not to come._

_"Ok… Well, I miss you sweetie." Mom said in a sad tone._

_"Miss you too. Bye!" And the tone went dead. That evil monkey._

She glared me before going.

"Anyways, since I realized that I missed you guys too much, I decided to switch schools!" All our jaws dropped.

"What?!" We all screamed and the evil monkey smiled.

"Yup. I am no longer in the Arizona boarding school; I am now going to Greengates with Maxie!"

**August 6****th****, Tuesday, 2012 **

"First step of the plan, completed." Maya said in a monotone on the phone. She could practically see the grin on Lissa's face.

"Perfect. Get ready for step two. Flirting with death."

* * *

**Technical difficulties are no more!**

**If you guys are wondering,**

**No, we did not kill Fang**

**We just talked some sense into him**

**Fang : Max and Mikki are not on crack. Chocolate chip cookies are good. Max and Mikki are not on crack. Chocolate chip chookies are good. Max and Mikki are not on crack. Chocolate chip cookies goo-**

**Max : I think we may have talked a little too much**

**Me : Ya think?**

**Ok, next random for the day :**

**_Which book is better?_**

**_Beautiful Creatures VS Hush Hush_**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**

**Fang : Max and Mikki are not on crack. Chocolate chip cookies are good**

**Me : Yes Fang. They are good. They are.**


	18. Chicago pizza with kisses around it

**Ok, first I hate to admit this but I'm having... writers block...**

**I feel so ashamed...**

**Fang : Maybe you should lay off the crack?**

**Me : Dude, how many times do I have to tell you! I. AM. NOT. ON CRACK!**

**Fang : Note to self- Do not make a cranky Mikki**

**Max : You know, I think I liked the brainwashed Fang better**

**ANYWAYS**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**September 1****st****, Wednesday, 2012 (Max POV)**

True to the evil monkey's words, she applied to Greengates. In the morning, she woke me up by pouring very COLD water all over me. I swore bloody murder which landed me a grounding for a week and then she hogged the bathroom which left me with stinky breath. She hid all my favorite clothes so it took my at least 20 minutes to find them, and she ATE. MY. COOKIE.

OK, rant is over. Man, does that feel good to take it out of my chest.

Anyways, being the evil monkey she is, she started to flirt with every passing guy and honestly, she wasn't even breaking a sweat. All the guys just surrounded her. I wouldn't be surprised if they all got down to their knees and start to worship her like some goddess.

I found my way to my locker and met Fang. In the two months, he and I started to get closer and closer… Ok, before all you're perverted minds think perverted things, my meaning of getting closer and closer is me trusting him more and more and seeing him as a person and not a player. If you're wondering, no, we did not kiss yet, and surprisingly, no, he did not dump me and neither have I.

"Hey, Max." He greeted and I said hi back.

"So, I hear Maya's in school." I gave him a look that said _'are you seriously kidding me_?' I went over to his house and ranted this to him the very next day I found out.

_*Flashback*_

_"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BI-"_

_"Careful. No swearing in here." Fang interrupted me and I gave him one of my death glares. He shut up immediately._

_"She just… I mean she… Unexpected visit my ass… How can she just… Going to drive me crazy… Change schools? WHY?!" I couldn't even form proper sentences because of my anger. Fang hesitated for a moment before coming over to me and pulling me close to him. I stood frozen in shock._

_"Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered and I could feel him smirk._

_"I knew this would work."_

_"You're hugging me because you want me to shut up?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Yes. And for you to start speaking full sentences." I snorted._

_"Like you speak full sentences all the time?"_

_"I have my moments with my words." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes playfully. One good thing came out of this. I momentarily forgot about the evil monkey applying to Greengates. Key word _momentarily. _I started to rant again and Fang eventually gave up trying to calm me down._

"Right, wrong sentence." He said and I nodded.

"You know what? I'm not going to let her faze me." I declared and Fang chuckled.

"Come on, Iggy and the others are probably waiting for us." I nodded and started to follow him. I took this time to see what changed. Well, one thing that changed for sure was Fang's personality. He was no longer the arrogant jerk of a player anymore. He was starting to act more like… Well, not like 6 year old Nick. He became more like… Fang. Yeah, he turned into Fang. And as I much as I hate to admit this, he got hot. Very hot. And as much as I hate to admit this (is it just me or is that phrase starting to get old to you?), I think I'm actually starting to see him in a different perspective.

"Max?" I snapped back into reality by Fang's voice.

"Wha-?"

"Thinking about how hot I look?" He gave me a cocky smile and I glared at him.

"No."

"Denial." He sung and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, so you're hot. It still doesn't mean I like you."

"But you're dating me." Right. I forgot. Suddenly, I found myself wondering where we were.

"Aren't we supposed to be with our friends?"

"Yes but I thought it would be more fun to kidnap you."

"You do know I could kick your butt?"

"Is that a challenge I smell?"

"No, what you smell is you already losing."

"Bring it on, Maxie. You, me, after school, at your back yard. It is on."

"Loser buys pizza?"

"Chicago pizza." Ooh, it is on now. Chicago pizza is the most delicious yet the most expensive pizza in the whole wide United States. While most pizzas only cost like 7~9 dollars, the Chicago pizza is $20. It may seem like a rip-off but once you try it, you'll think it's worth more than 20 buckaroos.

"Deal. You are so going down, Walker."

"Don't bet on it Ride." He smirked at me, giving me a look saying _'get your money ready.' _The bet is on.

* * *

We circled each other for a few seconds, our eyes both giving the same signal, _'I dare you to go first.'_ I lunged at Fang, and I knew he was expecting it because he side-tracked to the right. What he didn't know was that I was faking a right and was actually going for left. I collided with him and we both rolled around the grass.

He landed on top of me which gave me a huge disadvantage. He smirked as I tried to struggle out of his grip.

"I wi-" He was cut off with a gasp of pain. I kicked him on the stomach (not too hard thankfully) and he let go of my wrists. For a moment, I was worried I may have kicked him too hard but he was chuckling.

"Playing rough, I see?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's like you don't know me at all." I said dramatically while clutching my hand to my heart. I blinked a couple of times before realizing something.

"I sounded a lot like Igg- GAHH!" Apparently, while I was talking, Fang decided to sneak up on me. He pushed me onto the ground but with my fast reflexes, I was able to stand up again.

After 10 minutes of wrestling, we somehow ended up in the same position in the first place. Fang on top of me and me squirming to get out of his grip. 10 minutes of wrestling can really tire someone out because I didn't have that much strength to fight him off. Fang also looked very tired and suddenly, he leaned in close to me. My senses were suddenly very acute that Fang was _on top of me_, meaning he was very VERY close. My heart started to pound like crazy as his face got closer and closer to mine.

"I win." He whispered and I cringed on the inside. Maximum Ride never loses. Judging by the distance and how tired we were, I realized there was just one more card to play.

"Fang." I said and he gazed me. We both stared at each other for a while and I didn't know why but I was caught in his dark eyes. I lifted my head and Fang leaned down simultaneously. Our lips both met in them in the middle and how should I explain how this kiss felt?

Let's see… You know that feeling when you find something that is perfect for you in every way? Just think that with a whole lot of sparks.

Our lips moved in sync and my brain short-circuited for who knows how long. Then I remembered the purpose for doing this. I used all my remaining strength to flip him (which was very hard, by the way). He had a look of surprise when he ended up on the ground.

"I win. You owe me Chicago pizza." I said and he chuckled.

"No, no. I win." I gave him a look of confusion and was about to ask what he meant when he crashed his lips to mine. I froze before responding. I pulled away though and stood up. He groaned in protest but I smirked.

"Pizza. Call. Now." He rolled his eyes playfully before looping his arm around mine.

"Does this mean you don't think of me as a jerk?"

"No, you're still a jerk." His face fell. "But you're my jerk now." He smiled. Genuinely smiled before we both entered the house in search of a phone.

**September 1****st****, Wednesday, 2012**

"It's so amazing that she can get a kiss after wrestling for more than 10 minutes, don't you think?" Maya asked Lissa as they both saw the two shadows enter the house. Lissa was fuming.

"That bitch… No one gets to kiss him."

"You said you were over him."

"Oh, I am. I'm just pissed that he picked her over me. I am so much prettier than her. She doesn't even wear makeup and I have never seen her in a skirt!"

"And she's still that pretty." Maya mused.

"Hey!" Lissa snapped her fingers and Maya looked at her. "What happened to part two?"

"Well, I was about to flirt when there were these really cute guys coming over my way. And the couple was gone before I knew it."

"You have to do better than this!"

"Look, I'm going by my own pace, got it? You don't like it, then you can shove it up your ass." Maya snapped, tired with Lissa's ranting.

"OK, I'm sorry. Just go through with the plan. It spent me weeks to fill every single piece."

"Could I make a few changes? Like the one with the winter formal."

"No."

"But-"

"Just go. And here's your 20 bucks. Get yourself something special." Lissa walked away before Maya could say another word.

'Maybe I should buy me some of that Chicago pizza.' She thought as she flipped her phone to dial the number.

* * *

**Bad ending but Maya's starting to get better and better**

**I'm not really sure how the prices are in the U.S.**

**And there is a pizza called Chicago Pizza in Korea**

**Sooooooo good it makes me want to eat it right now**

**Max : When am I going to taste the famous Chicago Pizza?**

**Me : Never**

**Max : WHAT?!**

**Fang : Great, now she's going to search all around the world. Thanks a lot Mikki**

**Why do we always have problems?**

**So here's the random question**

_**You guys know Addison from Suite Life on Deck?**_

_**Is it just me or does she reimind me too much of Nudge?**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**

**Max : So, where's the pizza and how do I buy it?**

**Me : Dude, it's in Korea.**


	19. The winter formal with twins is not good

**Good morning (good evening) to those who have been reading this**

**How long has it been since I've updated any stories of mine? One week? Two weeks?**

**I apologize**

***people throw all kinds of trash at me***

**OK, I am VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY X1000 sorry for the late update**

**To see the reason, please find 'Double M, Douvle lives, Double lies' or 'Romeo and Juliet HATE each other?' for the reason**

**And without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Max: About time**

**Me *Points at the screen* : See the reason!**

* * *

**October 31th, Friday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

"Boo." I literally jumped about 2 feet.

"Ok, you do that one more time and you will never talk again. Do you understand me?" I threatened as Fang chuckled. School had finally ended and once I returned to my house, I immediately called Fang to meet me at our hide out. Of course he wouldn't miss a chance to scare me to death on Halloween.

"Yes. You pulled the same 'boo' on me, nearly scaring me to death." Fang chuckled once more.

"So, I hear there's a hot party going on this night at Lissa'a house. Wanna come?" I gave him a look.

"Lissa's house? The same Lissa who been glaring at me, pathetically I should mention, for more than 3 months?" He nodded. "Pass. I swear, if I see that fake red hair once more, II think I'll barf up all the candy I ate."

"And how much candy did you eat?" I gave him a smirk.

"The whole package."

"Wait… The gigantic bag of candy your mom bought to give out to the little kids?" I nodded. "When your mom finds out, she's literally going to kill you."

"Why do you think I came here?"

"I thought you brought me up here for some… unfinished business." He wiggled his eyebrows and I swear I was blushing scarlet.

"I think I made a mistake of bringing you here."

"Maximum Ride is admitting that she made a mistake? Has the world exploded?"

"No, and it won't unless I wear a frilly dress."

"Now that would be a sight to see."

"Yes and unfortunately for you but fortunately for me, I will not wear one." Fang slapped his knee with his hand and pretended to pout.

"Damn. I was hoping you would wear one."

"Nothing in this world will make me wear a frilly pink dress." I made a disgusted face and Fang chuckled once more.

"Really? Nothing in this world?" I nodded, getting suspicious of what he was planning to do. "What if I did this?" He grasped my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. I started to melt into his arms when I was suddenly acute of my emotions. When have I ever melted into someone's arms, much less Fang's? I pushed him away and smacked his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For kissing me without my permission. And for forcing me to wear a dress."  
"I did not force you. I was persuading you. I really am curious as well as all the guys at school. I think even your parents haven't seen you in a skirt much less a dress." That was true. I was more of a tom-boy.

"Well, forget about it. Like I said before, nothing in this world will make me wear a frilly dress."

**December 15****th****, Thursday, 2012, (Max's POV)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" My ear felt like it was bursting. I think I could actually feel my ear drum burst.

"Nudge! Would you please stop doing that? I'm Right. Next. To. You!" I yelled, clearly annoyed for my busted ear drum. I was at my locker, about to take out my textbooks when Nudge suddenly appeared with that high pitched scream.

"Sorry sorry, but did you see what was in the notice board this morning? The school dance! The winter formal! AIIIIIIIII!"

"NUDGE!"

"Sorry." She whispered but I could tell she was about to scream once more.

"Nudge, just wait one moment." I opened my locker and took out my ear plugs. Why do I have ear plugs ready inside my locker. One word. Fang.

Even though he is my boyfriend and we have been getting closer and closer, his cocky words are still stuck to him and he just has to use it on me Every. Single. Time I'm near him. SO, ear plugs are a go.

I grabbed them as fast as I could and smashed them inside because by the look on Nudge's face, she was about to burst in three… Two… One…

"AHHHHHHHHHH-" A hand covered her mouth and I mentally thanked the person to do so.

"Nudge, there are students here who are planning to murder you." A muffy but familiar voice said. I took off my ear plugs as I saw that it was Fang to cover her mouth.

"Oh, hey Fang. Sorry I screamed so loudly, I couldn't help it. Did you see what was in the notice board this morning? There's going to be a winter formal on the 24th! I just can't believe it! In my old school, we didn't even have these kinds of dances. I really wanted it to be a prom but I guess the winter formal is good enough. I just can't wait until this dance. There's just so many things to do. I have to get a dress, and do my makeup- don't you just hate it when people just wears too much makeup? Like Lissa. Oh, and everyone can see that her hair is like totally fake. You can actually see the brown roots coming from her-"

"Nudge, do you even have a date to the formal?" I asked. Her face fell and I immediately felt sorry I asked. Then, her face turned bright again.

"Right, I totally forgot. Um, let me see…" She scanned the gwalking students when she landed her eyes on someone. She glided her way through the crowd and then was face to fae with a good looking guy. They were talking and soon enough, she came back to my locker where Fang and I were looking at her curiously.

"Got a date with Mikey." She said and left with a big smile on her face.

"Mikey? I have never even heard of that name." I said while Fang nodded.

"I think I've seen him in my history class but…" He then shrugged and turned his attention to me.

"So, I hear there's a dance coming on." He started to wiggle his eyebrows and I smirked internally. Time to see if he has really changed.

"Yeah, so I heard. I think I'm going to ask Dylan. What do you think?" Fang looked at my incredulously and I could see his fists were clenched.

"Do you not see your boyfriend standing right here next to you?" He gritted between his teeth and my eyes changed from teasing to sympathy, So he did care about all this girlfriend boyfriend thing.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" I asked softly and before I knew it, my arms were around his. He stiffed for a moment before hugging my back.

"Because of you.." He whispered. There were cat calls and howls from the back and we immediately parted, my face red. I turned around to see it was Iggy and Gazzy.

"Maxie and Fangy have it going on!" We both hit Iggy on the arm in unison.

**December 24****th****, Wednesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

The winter formal. Today in the evening. Honestly, our school is too creative. I mean, who in the world puts the winter formal right before Christmas? Our school apparently. For the past few weeks, this was all that the students talked about.

_I hear she's going with him._

_Do you think he's going to say yes?_

_Go for it man!_

_He… rejected me!_

_YES!_

Was the only sentences going around in the school. The teachers didn't even bother to chastise students passing notes because they all knew that it was about the winter formal.

Now, for those who are very slow to understand, no, our school still has not had winter vacation. Vacation starts on Christmas day and ends on March 2nd. At first, there were too many complaints from both the popular crowd (not surprised) and the smart AKA nerd crowd (Ok, a little surprised.) Those complaints, of course, was launched before the school announced that there was supposed to be a dance.

Since Christmas and the dance were coming, tests finished on September, a week after Fang and I had our first kiss.

Fang.

After Iggy and Gazzy had left after their interruption with the hug, he had asked me (formally, I should mention) if I would be his date. I pretended to think about it, of course, and before he could start ripping his hair out, I said yes. His face immediately brightened, much like Nudge, but before he could say anything, the tardy bell rang.

The school ended very early, like at 10 in the morning. Apparently, the teachers wanted the students to 'dress up and be pretty' for the dance. I almost puke at the way the teachers pretended to model. Why in the world were they modeling? I have no idea.

I was gong to avoid Ella, Nudge, and Angel for the whole day, mostly because I'm was prety sure they would force me to go shopping with them.

Plan did not work out because soon enough, they all ambushed me on the way home. What was Fang doing, you ask? He was watching in amusement while I was struggling my way out of their grips.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as they dragged me, not really, they literally dragged me all the way to the mall.

I don't know how long I was at the mall but all I could remember was a blur of frilly, frilly pink dresses.

"Max!" Angel yelled and I snapped out of my blurryness.

"What?"

"Everyone got their dresses except you. Pick. Now." Ok, let go of the thought of Angel being an angel. She is evvvvil.

"I could just wear what I have in my house." I tried to persuade but her face expression didn't waiver.

"Pick." Now, I'm scared of her and Maximum Ride does not scare easily.

"You guys do know that I have a horrible fashion sense, right?" The three girls, no, not three girls, three _devils _looked at each other for a second before their faces broke out into a grin.

Oh shit, I am dead.

**December 24****th****, Wednesday, 2012 (Fang's POV)**

Tux: Fluffed, dried and on me. Tie: Ready in a perfect bow. Hair: Messy in the way I like it. All in all, it was perfect. I let out a deep sigh as I checked myself in the mirror once more. A dance with Max.

Even though I would never admit this to Max, she was my first crush sicne kindergarten. She was just so… perfect. How could that be possible?

One of my dreams was to dance with Max and now, this would be coming true in a few minutes.

I checked the time. 7:45 PM. Time to go to Max's house. I checked the mirror once more and set out.

Max's house was right next to mine, just like old times. I smiled mentally as I rang the doorbell. The door opened slightly and out came the most beautiful girl I have ever-

"Fang, what brings you the pleasure of coming to my house?" Maya?!

* * *

**The unlucky advantage of having a twin who looks exactly like you tsk tsk**

**Fang, if Max finds out, she is going to kill you**

***Max turns to Fang***

***Fang gulps and runs***

**Max: Oh, you better run!**

***Starts chasing Fang***

**Me *sighs: Just when I thought there would be no more technical difficulties**

**Question time!**

_**If one of your closest friends had wings, what would you do?**_

**Beg them to take me flying :)**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	20. Midnight blue with a hint of punch

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**For reasons, see ****_'Abuse isn't the only thing I'm afraid of'_**

**Now, for the story!**

**Max: Finally!**

**Me: Um, where's Fang?**

**Max *grins evilly*: Somewhere**

**Fang *Muffled*: Help**

**Me: He says that a lot these days**

* * *

**December 24****th****, Wednesday, 2012 (Fang's POV)**

Here's a question for everyone.

What did Fang do after he found out that he mixed up Max with her evil twin, Maya?

He glares at her and tells her to piss off.

He gapes at her, trying to process what just happened.

He goes off crying, scared that Max will find out that he thought Maya was beautiful.

If you chose 3, then I will find you and I will kill you. Fang Walker does not cry.

If you chose 1, then I want to tell you that that's what I did but then, I'd be lying.

If you chose 2, then it probably meant that you were at the scene as well. Yup, Fang Walker was officially gaping at Maya, trying to process what just happened.

"Uh, Fang? Want to come in?" All I could do was nod. I entered Max's house and sat on the sofa numbly. Did I think Maya was beautiful? She was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and her hair was down, the edges curled. Her red heels looked over 15 centimeters long and her makeup was visible enough.

_But you were thinking about Max when you saw her_. One part of my brain argued.

_Yeah, but a good boyfriend would tell the difference between her girlfriend and her evil twin. _Another argued.

_I say we ditch the girls and elope in Vegas with some hot dude._ OK, when did a gay side live inside my brain?

Ok, enough with this. I came here to go to the dance with Max and nothing will get in my way, not even evil monkeys who look scarily identical.

"Where's Max?" I asked, my voice in monotone. Maya laughed and sat in the seat next to me. I tried to scoot away but I was already at the edge.

"Maxie's upstairs, listening to music. She told me to tell you that she doesn't want to go to the dance with you, much less be with you." What? Even though I had my 'I don't care' façade, internally, I was in depression village. Max really said that to Maya? Did she really hate me that much?

"You know, I don't have a date and it looks like you took a long time to get ready. Wanna be my date?" She asked slowly and I thought about it. Maybe Maya wasn't that bad. I mean I liked Max A LOT but if she didn't want to be with me….

I was about to answer her when suddenly I heard a screech from upstairs.

"I don't need to freaking pluck my eyebrows! Get those things away from me!" Max?

"Come on! This is all we need to do and then you're ready to be Fang's date!" Was that Nudge talking? Wait, did she say 'Fang's date?'

This time, my brain processed what happened a lot quicker.

"You lied to me." I said coldly, glaring at Maya. She flinched but regained her posture.

"So what if I did? I just wanted a little fun with Maxie's boyfriend. Is that so much to ask?" She said, trying to look innocent while shrugging her arms up. Key word: trying.

"Nudge, I heard the doorbell ring and the evil monkey must have opened it. Just let it GO!" The door slammed opened and I heard stomping.

"Evil monkey?" Maya echoed, pure surprise written on her face.

"Oh god Fang, I am so sorry. Miss Fashionista wanted to kill me with those freaking pluckers. What are they even called?" This was Max talking but this wasn't Max in front of me. She was wearing… a dress. A very elegant dress. Midnight blue with one strap on her left shoulder. Her hair was up in a loose bun and by looks of it; it was curled in a wavy way. She wore red high heels that was definitely smaller than Maya's and she was wearing makeup.

"Fang, your mouth is going to be full of flies if you keep it open like that." Max said and I realized that my mouth was wide open. I closed it immediately and smirked at Max.

"Didn't you say the world would end if you wore a dress and wore makeup? Well, here we are, in this live world." I said and Max chuckled.

"I said the world would die if I wore a pink, frilly dress. This is neither pink nor frilly. It is a midnight blue dress and it is not frilly."

"You're right. It's tight and it shows off your curves nicely."

"Ugh, NUDGE! I told you Fang would get all perverted if he saw me in this!" Max yelled over her shoulder and she got her response back.

"Not my fault you have a bad fashion sense! At least we didn't pick that pink frilly one Angel is wearing!" Max shuddered at the words and I smiled a bit.

"Come on Fang. Mom's coming in a few minutes, going to try and take pictures. We have to get out of here fast." She tugged my arm sleeve and pulled me to the door.

"Wait, what about mom?" Maya asked and Max gave her a fake smile.

"I'm sure mom would fill up with pictures of you and your dat… I mean, you. See ya!" And closed the door as fast as she could.

Now, we were going to the Winter Formal. Please don't let it be a disaster. Please don't let it be a disaster.

**December 24****th****. Wednesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

Wow. The committee in charge of the winter formal must have work day and night because the Winter Formal looked absolutely amazing. It was totally into the Winter theme, snowflakes everywhere, a Christmas tree with a bright, shiny star, and the food was so…. I think I feel drool coming on.

"Max, you're drooling." Look! I was right!

"Sorry, the food just looks so…"

"OK, don't pig out. We're here to dance, ok?" Fang said and I nodded. First, we took a Winter Formal photo. It came out better than I imagined it. We went onto the dance floor next and started to dance to the rhythm of the song.

"Remember when we had our own dance party at the hideout?" I asked Fang and he nodded, chuckling at the memory.

"We both 'borrowed'" He put quotation marks on the word, "clothes from our parents and they all returned dirty. We were both grounded for a week."

"Hey, at least I didn't jump into a puddle while dancing." I stated. Fang rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sure, and that's not as bad as swinging yourself like Tarzan."

"Hey, I was the boss at Tarzan imitations! You even said so yourself!" I said and Fang laughed.

"Fine, fine. You're the boss at Tarzan imitations. Although, I wouldn't like it if you played Tarzan with that dress on. It's too valuable to let it go to waste."

"So, you like it?" All he could do was nod. I smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Tux and Fluff." Fang smirked and pulled me closer.

"I wonder when they're going to play the slow songs." I gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because then I could kiss you all I want and no one would even mind." He explained.

"And what if I don't want to kiss you?" I asked nonchalantly and Fang grabbed my shoulders.

"When Maya opened the door, she told me a horrible lie. She told me that you didn't want to be with me. Look at me Max." I did. His eyes screamed uncertainty.

"You will not lie to me. I know I won't. Please. Just don't do this to me. I don't want to end up like last time. Please." I realized that he was talking about when he was 8 years old. The same year when he started to act like a player.

"I… I won't Fang. Just don't be a player, ok?" I said in return and Fang hugged me fiercely.

"I don't know if I should say this right now or at your birthday."

"January 26th?"

"How could I forget? You're still my best friend, and my girlfriend."

"Tell me what you want to say at my birthday. It'll feel more special at that time."

"You got it." Before we even realized it, we were slow dancing to a romantic song.

"Finally." Fang breathed and leaned in closer to me. I let him, leaning in as well.

Splash

"Oh god, Maxie, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" We both stopped before our lips could meet. My dress felt soaked and I looked down to see punch all over the midnight blue.

"You…" My face was red while the evil monkey tried to look innocent. Key word: tried.

"I should be more careful on where I walk. I think you need to go and wash up." The evil monkey said and I knew something was up but I was soaked and uncomfortable to notice.

"I'll be right back, Fang." I leaned in closer and also whispered, "Kill that evil monkey for me." And left for the bathroom.

**December 24****th****, Wednesday, 2012 (Fang's POV)**

I intended to do what Max asked me to do. I thought the same thing when she whispered it. I turned around to look at Maya but saw that she was gone. I did a three-sixty but saw no Maya. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I had almost told Max my biggest secret. How was it that one girl could have such an impact on me?

Oh god, I wanted to kiss her so badly at the slow dance. Why did Maya have to ruin it all?

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Fang, sorry about that. That evil monkey ruins everything." Max came back and her dress looked as good as new.

"You came fast." I stated and she nodded.

"Just needed water and it washed right off. Looks good as new, right?" She said but I still wasn't convinced.

"If you washed it with water, why isn't the dress wet?"

"Don't you know dresses these days? They dry fast! Ask Mo- Nudge. She knows everything about dresses." A slip up. Max looked towards her left and she tensed. I looked at that direction as well but saw nothing but two girls talking.

"Fang, I have to tell you something." Max said hurriedly. She pulled my tie towards her and before I could process anything, she kissed me.

The problem?

I didn't kiss back.

* * *

**Question time!**

_**Would you rather eat 10 live spiders or drink a gallon of snail slime?**_

**Ooh, a tough one**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	21. New Year's, Birthdays, and a preview

**December 31****st****, Tuesday, 2012 (Max's POV)**

Only 5 minutes until the clock strikes 12. Only 5 more minutes until New Year's. Only 5 more minutes until my relationship with Fang last more than 6 months.

Everyone at school agreed that we should have a party on New Year's Eve at school. Since there was no education involved, it was obvious that everyone came. Fang was next to me, holding my hand and just looking at the view. It was beautiful. Even though it was the city, we could still see the stars.

"I think I can see the little dipper." Fang suddenly said and I laughed.

"What?" He asked self-consciously.

"We're outside, just standing together, and you suddenly say the little dipper. It's funny." I explained.

"I just wanted to break the silence."

"Mr. I don't say anything but a few words wanting to break the silence? Impossible." Fang chuckled (a very sexy chuckle I might add), he moved in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Well, I am known to conquer the impossible."

"And where did you get that reputation?"

"When I started to date the undatetable Maximum Ride." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not undatetable. I'm just stubborn."

"And I can match that stubbornness."

"You know, and here I thought, 'wow, I really want to kiss Fang right now.' You can forget it now, Walker. Maximum Ride ain't kissing you." I said stubbornly and he chuckled that annoyingly sexy chuckle.

"You know you want to." He leaned in but at the last moment, I blocked his lips. He ended up making out with my left hand. Now it's going to have dreams about him. Oh left hand, I just might have given you the best and the worst gift ever.

"Why'd you block my kiss?" He pouted and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I told you I ain't kissing you."

"I thought we were joking on that."

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

"Not everyone drools for your kisses."

"And you wonder why I called you undatetable." He rolled his eyes while I laughed.

"Get over it Fang. Hey look! 20 seconds!" The digital clock inside the school brightly shined the number 20 and started to go down backwards.

"Only 20 more seconds until everyone parties like crazy." Fang said.

"Aren't people doing that now?" I asked, looking at the scenery. People were already getting drunk from the 'punch' *cough* vodka *cough*.

"Well, it will surely get crazier. Which reminds me…" And leaned in once more. I blocked him once more (can we say HA!) with my right hand. Sorry and your welcome, right hand.

"Really? We're still keeping this up?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"10! 9! 8! 7!" The people started to shout. Fang and I simultaneously looked at the digital clock. Then we both looked at each other and smiled.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Total chaos ensured after that but I didn't even realize it. Why, you ask? Because I kissed Fang before Fang could finish saying 'one'. We were then on a full out make out session and when we finally pulled apart for air, he breathed,

"I thought you didn't want me to kiss you?"

"It doesn't count if _I_ kiss _you_." I said logically and he grinned.

"I guess I'm wrong." And pulled me into another kiss. I didn't block it this time.

**January 1****st****, 2013, Wednesday**

"Kissing on the start of a new year? Such a cliché." Lissa spat out while she looked at her nails casually. Maya just stared at her twin sister and her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

A year ago, when she heard Max had a boyfriend, she would have laughed out until she felt six-packs forming. Now she was just impressed and… though she didn't want to admit it, she felt jealous.

She knew Nick, or Fang, when they were both little. Back then, he was just cute. Not hot or handsome or even funny, but cute. Not the _OMG he is just soooo cute! _cute but the chubby cheeks and small legs cute.

Now… Now he was a looker. His chubbiness was now gone and his small legs and grown long, making him so tall she would had to tilt her head up to see his face clearly. She betted that he even had a six, maybe eight-pack!

Had she known Max would become this lucky?

No. Never. Not in a million thousand years.

But now… her luck was beaming right in front of her eyes. She had no evidence to prove that Max wasn't lucky.

She looked toward Max once more. She was now laughing with Fang. They were probably talking about their childhood.

Maya felt regret. She never had a good childhood like Max did. She didn't have a best friend. She didn't even have a friend! Yet she had always pretended to.

Maya was always jealous of her twin. Even thought she had everything, looks, brains, fashion sense, Max always seemed to be more than that. And she had hated her for it.

Yet now, she felt something else. Was it because she hadn't seen Max in over a year? Impossible. She had once spent exactly 30 months without looking her face, she had almost forgotten that she had a twin. And back then, she had been happy she hadn't seen Max.

Then why was she feeling this way? And what was this 'feeling'?

**January 26****th****, Sunday, 2013 (Fang's POV)**

"Iggs, did you get the cake?"

"Yup, and it's as good looking as ever."

"Angel, Gazzy, are you done with the banner?"

"Yup." They chorused.

"Nudge, did you –"

"The presents are wrapped and as beautiful as they can ever be!" Well, thanks for interrupting.

"Guys, remember the plan. When I get the signal, we all hide and we yell surprise."

"Like we did when we young?" Iggy asked and I nodded.

"Oh, and leave the cake where Max's butt won't be." Iggy joked and we all laughed. At that moment, my phone beeped.

"Max is approximately 10 steps away from the door. EVERYBODY HIDE!" And we all scattered like mice. The door opened and Max stepped forward with her dad.

"I still can't believe that aquarium is still open. I mean how long has it been?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And like last time, she lost her balance and landed on her butt. This time though, she landed on one of her presents.

"NOOOOO!" Nudge yelled as she ran to her greatly wrapped present. Max, on the other hand, was still shocked by the surprise. Then she said,

"You idiots! I told you I hated surprises!" But she was smiling. We all were, well excluding Nudge who was trying to do something about the crushed present.

"Remind me never to surprise you when there are a lot of expensive plates." Nudge grumbled as we all laughed. And right then, a sleepy Maya came into view.

"What's with all the ruckus?" She asked annoyed and then she saw the surprise birthday party we made for Max. Her eyes scanned the decorated room and her eyes landed on the banner which spelled out "HAPPY B-DAY MAXIE!"

"We were just going to celebrate Maxie's birthday." Gazzy piped up and most of us face-palmed.

"Oh." Was all she said as she went back upstairs.

"You idiot!"

"Why did you say that?"

"You have no sense at all." Everyone chorused as Gazzy just looked sheepish.

"Sorry guys." We all sighed and laughed whole-heartedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Nudge yelled and everyone cheered.

**January 26****th****, Sunday, 2013**

What was Maya feeling right now?

Shock, anger, misery, remorse, and the worse, she felt hurt. No one seemed interested enough to write her name in that banner. Everyone knew that Max and Maya were twins but did they write her name on the banner? No!

Too busy worshiping her sister.

Maya huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. The worst of it was that this wasn't the first time it happened. When they were little, Max would always get the attention. Whether it was because she had more friends or because she had good personality, she didn't know. But it didn't hurt to make Maya go into the spotlight sometimes.

She could hear music from downstairs and the laughter pouring with it. Jealousy stirred into her. Max always got everything she wanted while Maya had to suffer.

Her phone beeped at that moment, signaling a message. She opened it and saw that it was from Lissa.

_Happy b-day Maya, honey. –Liss _and with it, there was a photo attached. Her eyes widened as she realized what this photo was.

Another message came in and it was also from Lissa.

_Final step of the plan: Divide and separate. –Liss_

Maya's eyes flared as she downloaded the photo. The door suddenly opened and her dad stepped in.

"Hey honey, why don't you join the party?" Maya just huffed.

"Why should I? The party was specifically for Max and Max only. I'm obviously not wanted there." Her dad's eyes were sympathetic.

"Oh honey, you always did think the total opposite." May looked at her dad in confusion.

"What does that mean?" She snapped and her dad chuckled.

"After you went upstairs, everyone chastised Zephyr for saying such a thing and Max changed the banner to say 'Maxie and Maya'." Her said and her eyes softened a bit.

"She did?"

"Yup. Come downstairs and join the party. The cake is simply amazing." He said and left without another word.

'Max actually did that?' She thought as she slowly stood up to go downstairs. Music was still on and there was a lot of chatter. Did Max actually care about her? What changed? Another message came in.

_Maya, remember one thing. Max has a reputation for lying. You never know if she's telling the truth or simply enjoying your suffering. Final step, Maya and it's done. Final step. –Liss_

Max had that kind of reputation? Was she simply just lying to make her suffer? Maya's mind was in a total turmoil as she thought about the final step of the plan. Should she do it?

**January 26****th****, Sunday, 2013 (Max's POV)**

"Fang, don't test me here. No surprises, I thought we already got over that." I warned him as he just chuckled. The party was amazing, especially since my friends were so funny, especially Iggy and Gazzy. Maya had shown up for the party, even though I made my dad go up to her. Hmm, maybe she was just tired. The reason I kind of put her name in the banner as well was because no one deserves to be forgotten on their own birthday. No one, no matter how evil the monkey is.

The party started fade and soon Fang had covered my eyes with a blindfold and leading me to some place.

"Fang…" I warned one more time.

"We're almost there. Trust me." He said and soon enough, he took the blindfold off. It took me some seconds to adjust to the light and soon saw that we were at our secret place.

"Fang, why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to tell this in someplace special and this was the only place I thought of."

"Well, tell me what you want to tell me." I said, not in a harsh way.

"Come on, let's go up the tree house." We both climbed it and looked at the scenery in front of us. Fang must have come here often because it looked a bit different. Did he plant… Fire lilies?

"Fang, are those fire lilies?" I asked and he nodded while smiling. Fire lilies were my favorite flowers in the world but it was also one of the rarest.

"How did you –"

"Fang secrets." I punched him playfully and sighed, relaxing more and more. He then took my hand and I looked at him, surprised.

"Max, remember when I said that I was going to wait to tell you something really important?"

"Yeah. You said it was really important. Tell me." I said and I saw him struggling to say something.

"Come on, Fang. Just spit it out." He looked at me for a second before pulling me towards him and soon enough, we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. He was the one to pull away but only by a little bit.

"Max, I think I love you." He whispered and I gasped a little bit. Then I closed the gap, meaning that I felt the same way.

I loved Fang Walker. Wonder when that happened, right?

* * *

**Just a few more chapters left guys!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter because I feel happy that it's almost over (or am I?)**

* * *

_Everyone stared at me as I walked through the hallway. Why were they looking at me? It's not like I was having one of my explosions and I certainly didn't dress different. Hmm, I wonder what the ruckus was. They were all pointing and staring at me and I gave a look to a random girl. She just pointed to the end of the hallway._

_Feeling something bad was going to happen, I ran to the end of the hallway and saw that there was a group forming. I pushed past and the wall came in view. Yet, the wall had a picture on it._

_My eyes widened as I kept processing the meaning of this._

_It was Fang. And the prom. Kissing someone. That was not me._

_I read the description that was under the photo._

Fang is busted!

Fang Walker, currently infatuated with Maximum Ride, is caught kissing Maximum's sister, Maya Ride in prom.

Small mistake or on purpose?

_'Maya.'_

* * *

R&R!

Mikki is out! Peace!


End file.
